Maturity
by Nanake
Summary: The sequel to Confusion! Even if you haven't read it, you'll still get this story. In this story, Nanake becomes a Time Warrior and meets new friends. Can she keep giving Vegeta the slip? Rated R in 7&8 for profanity and sex. Complete! R&R please!!
1. Ophillia

Hey all I'm back for the sequel! And you thought you'd get rid of me!!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! Well I'd like you to know that the website is coming along pretty good... Still not telling you what the URL is yet coz I wanna put MORE up for it's grand opening... *snickers* ("grand opening... HA HA HA!") *ahem* OK! If you haven't read the first story, "Confusion," Then here's a brief summery in case yuo're too lazy to read the darn thing:  
  
Nanake, a female Saiyan who's spent her 23 years of her life since she was an infant, in a space pod crash landed on earth, met the Z-Fighters, helped them fight Nappa and Vegeta and then Vegeta kidnapped her when escaping earth, fataly wounded, (You know the series right? Right.) She escapes to Namek to meet the Bulma, Krillin and Gohan, while Vegeta is in the rejuvination tank. Soon after Vegeta gets to Namek, he comes across Nanake, kidnaps her, he uses her to mate in an attempt to repopulate the Saiyan race, she falls for him, the whole gang fights Freeza, people die. Nanake and Vegeta fall in love, Nanake is haunted by dreams of her future daughter to run away from Vegeta so she does, she meets an aspiring agent, Tetsuo and makes a new friend. Which is where we start.  
  
And now ladies and gents, here is part two of the Nanake Trilogy...  
  
  
  
  
  
Maturity  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Ophillia  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
For so many months, she was terrified that Vegeta would find her, and out of rage do something to her. It was exactly five months after she ran away, and Tetsuo was grateful enough to let her stay. Of course he coaxed her into a singing career about a month ago, but she thought it would pay her debt to him.  
  
  
  
Now she sat on a soft chair, looking down at her belly which was swelled.  
  
"A couple more months..." She sighed. "A couple more months and our baby will be born Vegeta... And you won't be here to see it."  
  
  
  
"Nanake!" Tetsuo chimed as he entered the room, cheerily, "Have some cocoa! It's really good this time! Promise!"  
  
Nanake chuckled and sipped the bitter drink.  
  
"How is it?"  
  
"Great!" She lied with a smile on her face, ("He can't even make COCOA and he expects to handle a JOB?") He thought to herself.  
  
"There's a talant show next Thursday afternoon that I think we should enter in. It's only local of course, no REAL big publicity, since you don't really want your old friends to find you just yet, but it'll be a good start. Actually it'll be a GREAT start. What do you say?" He smiled, sipping his bitter cocoa, and then spitting it back out in the mug with a "blech."  
  
"Ok. I'll do it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nanake flew to the area where she fought Nappa and Vegeta along side Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan. She stood on a high pillar of rock, missing them all. She spoke down to her stomach.  
  
"I still don't understand, but I'm not going to start off being a mother by hurting you or breaking a promise and your heart."  
  
  
  
She stared up at the moonless sky, up at the stars.  
  
Suddenly she felt a strong force behind her and she whirled around to face it.  
  
She saw no one.  
  
"Vegeta...?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Krillin? Gohan?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"M-master Piccolo?"  
  
"Who are they?" A soft voice asked gently.  
  
She turned quickly to see a woman standing a couple feet away from her. She lowered her hood of her cape and let her long blond hair fly into the wind. He eyes focused on her. She had pink skin and pointy ears. She looked much like a Namek only she didn't have antennaes and Nameks don't have a bust.  
  
"Is there something on my face?" She asked.  
  
Nanake blushed and stuttered,  
  
"Oh! Oh, no, no... it's just that, you look... you look like... someone I once knew..."  
  
"Oh. I see. Who are you? I can feel that you are quite strong."  
  
"M-ME?! Strong? I-I think you're senseing someone a couple hundred miles THAT way!" She stammered, pointing south west.  
  
"No... you're very strong. Perhaps it's hidden to you, but the power's there. Maybe you haven't found it yet." She stepped closer to her. "You still haven't old me your name."  
  
"Oh! I'm Nanake."  
  
"Nanake..." The woman spoke with a friendly smile on her slim, delicate face, "My name is Ophillia. I am of the Karmak race. I come from the planet Zimper, which was destroyed by a warlord several years ago."  
  
"Warlord...?"  
  
"He went by the name Freeza. Though I understand that he's recently met his end."  
  
"Months ago, yes."  
  
Ophillia nodded with a smile.  
  
"Now I am a rouge. I am a Time Warrior. Do you know what that is, Nanake?"  
  
"N-no... I'm sorry."  
  
"A Time Warrior is a warrior who is sent through time through something called a Hyperbolic Time Chamber that can only be found on Earth. The journey through time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is incredibley long and take a year to cross the entire thing. We are sent through time to correct the things that shouldn't have been. Only things that would make this time and the future a better place."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"My late partner and I..." Her expression suddenly went solemn, "were sent here on a mission. I completed it, but my comrade could not. She... She... Her life was taken by the enemy shortly before I killed him."  
  
"Oh my God... I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Don't feel sad. Because I want to ask you. I cannot go back alone. It's against the rules of the Time Warrior. If my partner dies in action I must find a replacement before returning to the Temple of the Time Kai."  
  
"And you're choosing me?!" She shouted incredulously.  
  
"Yes." She nodded, smiling again, "I searched your feelings just now. You're will is strong and you are kind. You're heart is genually pure. Will you join me Nanake?"  
  
"I uh..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"TETSUO! TETSUO WAKE UP!" Nanake banged on his bedroom door.  
  
"Nanake, Nanake shush!" Tetsuo opened the door, "There ARE other combos in this building."  
  
"I'm sorry. " She whispered.  
  
"It's ok, what's up?"  
  
"Well... ah... This is Ophillia, Tetsuo... She's a Time Warrior." She gestured to the pink woman standing behind her, leaning against the hallway wall.  
  
"Oh... What's a-?"  
  
"I can't explain that now..." She cut him off, "I'm telling you that I'm going to be gone for awhile."  
  
"But the talent show!"  
  
"I know! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Nanake! This is a big break for us! You can't just blow it off!"  
  
"But will you listen for just a-"  
  
"Excuse me..." Ophillia interrupted, and they both stopped bickering and looked at her.  
  
"Um, we're Time Warriors, right? We can come back what ever time frmae you choose, Nanake... like five-minutes from now even!"  
  
"Wow... really?"  
  
"Yes." Her new friend nodded, smiling.  
  
"Oh... Good..." Tetsuo murmured a little confused still, "Do that then."  
  
Nanake laughed and hugged Tetsuo. He hugged her back. He had taken a liking to her over these past months. He was beginning to think that he was in love. He wasn't sure at all about her feelings though. Nanake and Ophillia stepped out the window to fly away, and Tetsuo kissed Nanake's hand gently. Nanake raised an eyebrow, looking at him.  
  
("Why did he do that?") She tilted her head to the side, still looking at his gentle emerald eyes.  
  
"Nanake. We gotta go!" Ophillia called to her.  
  
"Coming!" She called back and waved good bye to Tetsuo before flying into the dark starry night with Ophillia.  
  
  
  
  
  
They flew at a high speed, covering much ground. it was nearly dawn by time they reached Kami's Lookout. This was the first time on Nanake had seen this place and she looked around as a short plump man who resembled a pitch black Namek walked toward them.  
  
"Hello Popo." Ophillia bowed her head respectively. "Where is Kami?"  
  
"He is resting, Ophillia. We felt Janike's power fade. I'm sorry about her death."  
  
Ophillia's face darkened and shadowed,  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"Is this who you're taking back to the Temple?" Popo smiled at Nanake. Nanake looked at him, sensing that he knew her... but she didn't have a clue who he was.  
  
"Yes, Popo. This is Nanake."  
  
"I know it. Your friends came here to train for the Saiyans' arrival while you trained with Gohan and Piccolo, Nanake."  
  
Nanake gasped, "You won't-!!!"  
  
"Dear child, how much do you think I see your friends?" Popo laughed heartilly, "I will not tell them you were here... or where you're going."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Popo..." Nanake breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Nanake..." Ophillia smiled at her new friend, "I'm going to bring you to the Temple of the Time Kai now. Come."  
  
"Ok. Let's go Ophillia." Nanake nodded, returning the smile and followed her friend.  
  
  
  
When they reached the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Ophillia paused before opening the door,  
  
"Nanake, I've got a small request." She flashed her a youthful smile.  
  
"Huh?" Nanake puzzled.  
  
"Call me Ophie, okay?"  
  
Nanake smiled and giggled,  
  
"Okay!"  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
Nanake's never been in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber before... and she's never been a Gravity Chamber while it's running... Oh... My... Chapter two might be a little comical! ;) Hee hee! But what will the Time Kai think of her? Will they let her in? Find out next time! But for the time being... read and review, but be REALLY nice! I realize that most of this might sound like a crock of shit to some of you people who seem to thrive off of slamming people's new ideas, BUT I'M BEING ORIGINAL HERE!!!! (You want something to do, go bash the million people who write bounty hunter stories... they're very good but there must be ten million out there... Also a bunch of other original character stories but oh well. We all have our own bandwagon with different twists, and this is mine. So get off, there's no room for you!) 


	2. Into The Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Hey people!!! How'd you like chapter one? How many of you hate Tetsuo now? Hee hee hee! Well anyway... in today's chapter, Nanake goes into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the first time. Egh... Well... have fun reading!  
  
  
  
  
  
Maturity  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Into The Hyperbolic Time Chamber  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nanake followed Ophillia into a bright white light, squinting and puting a hand up to shield her eyes as she did. When her eyes ajdusted after a time, she stood on a white tiled floor in what looked like a beautiful, well- furnished, paradise bath place... only without the bath. They had everything from plants to pillars on this small tiled area... but beyond the tiled area, was complately nothing. A bright, white nothing. It looked like there was no floor at all but there was a white light shining up from the depths below it.  
  
"Nanake," Ophillia spoke, "This is The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The Temple of the Time Kai is half way through, and up." She explained, "Let's go."  
  
Ophillia walked to the edge of the tiled area and stepped off on the blinding white floor. Nanake followed. As soon as she stepped off the tile, she fell flat on her face from the intense gravity.  
  
"AUGH!"  
  
Ophillia looked back and laughed,  
  
"Oh my! You've never trained in high gravity before, have you?"  
  
"N-NO!" Nanake shouted as she struggles in a losing battle to get up. Her arms shook and her face smacked the floor once again.  
  
"Owwwww..." She moaned.  
  
Ophillia laughed so hard her side ached as she watched Nanake attempt to get up. She got up once, but then fell over flat on her back, which earned more shrieks of laughter from the pink-skinned beauty.  
  
"OPHIE!!!" Nanake shouted, "Could you PLEASE stop laughing and HELP ME OUT?!?!?!"  
  
"Sorry! So sorry!" Ophillia wiped a tear from her eye, and bent to help her up, "It's just that it feels so good to laugh again."  
  
She sighed happily and helped her comrade up. She helped her walk until Nanake was used to it enough to fly at a reasonable speed, which took awhile.  
  
"We have to hurry..." Ophillia informed her, "We don't have time to worry about the gravity-- we can't be in her for more than a year at a time!"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"People who spend more than a year in here are lost forever... they never come back out!"  
  
Nanake gritted her teeth nervously and sped up. Ophillia smiled and did the same.  
  
  
  
"Ophie! How long will it take to get to the Time Kai's Temple?"  
  
"Who knows at your speed." Ophillia teased, "Maybe a month or two."  
  
"A MONTH or two?!" Nanake cried.  
  
"Hey, hey! Remember That won't even be a day outside this place! Just keep your mind on getting to the temple, alright?"  
  
Nanake nodded determined, "Alright!"  
  
"I know it's hard... but you must remember to NEVER give up!"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Don't try... DO it." Ophillia called to her, smiling encouragingly.  
  
Nanake chuckled to herself, smiling,  
  
("Vegeta said that...")  
  
  
  
They zoomed on for weeks and weeks at a time, luckily Ophillia had brought some special fruit that kept you full for a month.  
  
"It's a gift from King Yamma. He knows all the hard work that we Time Warriors go through and how little time we actually get to eat!"  
  
"Great!" Nanake smiled and munched the fruit down, still flying at full speed. Soon, Ophillia screeched to a stop. Nanake flew past her, tried to stop, lost her balance in the high gravity and spiraled to the ground.  
  
"WAH!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
"Now we go up." Ophillia stated, pointing up, while holding back a giggle.  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
  
  
They flew upward for miles and miles on end. Finally they sighted a temple as if they flew right through another white floor.  
  
Nanake stopped in mid-air and stared at a beautiful white temple.  
  
"Wow... how pretty! Is that- is that-" Nanake gasped in awe.  
  
"That..." Ophillia stated matter-of-factly with a grin on her slim face, "Is our destination."  
  
  
  
They flew and touched down at the steps of a white temple with fountains and greenery gallore. It was genuinely beautiful.  
  
Ophillia opened a large blue door with a woven like golden design all over it.  
  
"Nanake Kawaii... welcome to The Temple of The Time Kai." Ophillia smirked and entered the temple.  
  
"Kawaii...?" She murmured, but then quickly followed repeating, "Kawaii...?"  
  
Ophillia stopped, turned and smiled,  
  
"It's a name I've decided to give to you." She chuckled, "You remind me... of a child. A child is cute. Cute... is Kawaii."  
  
"Huh?" Nanake raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Kawaii means cute."  
  
"Oh... uhm... Ophie... no offense, but I don't swing that way-"  
  
Ophillia laughed hysterically.  
  
"You think I'm coming on to you? Oh my goodness no!"  
  
Nanake blushed embarassed.  
  
"S-sorry..."  
  
"No, no... it's my fault for making it sound that way." Ophillia covered her thin, smiling mouth, still chuckling.  
  
Nanake sighed, feeling very humiliated.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Nanake. Don't feel embarassed. We have a long friendship ahead of us... if you're still up to it, that is." Ophillia smiled a friendly smile, "Ready to become a Time Warrior?"  
  
Nanake smiled and nodded,  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They approached a small namek looking girl dressed in elegant robes, sitting on a fluffy blue pillow with gold lining at the top of a staircase. She had snow white skin and crystal blue eyes that shimmered in the bright lights. Her hair was unseen, up in a short creamy white hat, but some blue strands escaped being tucked up and fell over her eyes, giving her a modern look of beauty. She looked like she was about ten, and when she spoke, her voice sounded gentle and soft. Light, like the coo of a dove.  
  
"Ophillia. Who is this you have brought before me, my friend?" She spoke, lifting her big, crystal blue eyes up, meeting Ophillia's.  
  
"My former partner is no longer with us, Time Kai... I have followed the sacred commandments of the Time Warrior book, and have brought back a replacement."  
  
"Yes... Yes... I see. What is her name?" Her glassy eyes turned to Nanake.  
  
"M-my name is Nanake... Kawaii." Nanake answered for Ophillia.  
  
"Nanake..." The girl stood and approached her, "Kneel, please."  
  
Nanake obeyed relectantly and the Time Kai placed a hand on her forehead.  
  
"You have much willpower... and a strong, kind heart as well. There is power, yes... but unknown. And much unknown bravery. We will have some searching to do, but she will make a fine Time Warrior."  
  
Nanake sighed happily and closed her eyes, smiling.  
  
"Ophillia... will you please prepare her for the ceremony? It will begin immediately after she is washed and prepared."  
  
  
  
"Why not make it more... you know...specific? Like... in an hour... this evening... at Eight O'Clock... or SOMETHING?!" Nanake asked as they walked towards the west chamber.  
  
"Because," Ophillia replied with a smile, "in the Temple of the Time Kai, time does not exist."  
  
"How ironic." Nanake muttered comically, and they both chuckled as they entered the bathing chamber.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Next up, the ceremony, and her first mission. Will Nanake be able to handle the job? Looks like she'll be meeting some... OLD FRIENDS... *wink wink* Well anyway! Hope you liked this! C-YA!!! Please be nice when reviewing!!! I'm working hard to not make this sequel suck as sequels tend to do... so... buh bye! ;) 


	3. The Coronation Ceremony

Hi! I'm BAAAACK!!! Here's chapter three!  
  
  
  
  
  
Maturity  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: The Coronation Ceremony  
  
  
  
  
  
Ophillia led her to the bath area, a large white room with steamy pools with a beautiful waterfall. There were many lovely plants, artistically placed around the room. Nanake's eyes wandered the gorgeous room with an amazed smile on her face.  
  
"And THIS is just the bathroom!"  
  
"Yup! So let's bathe!" Ophillia smiled, and stripped. She slid into the hot waters and started to bathe herself.  
  
Nanake timidly took her clothing off and slid into the waters as well. She found a tray full of bathing goods such as body wash, soap, shampoo and conditioner. She selected some bathing products from the tray and started to bathe herself. She untied her buns and let her long hair fall down into the water. She dipped under water to wet her head and then washed her hair, sighing at how good the hot water felt on her body.  
  
After drying off, Ophillia gave her friend a bath robe, and they proceeded to the dressing chamber. A room filled with wardrobes and wardrobes of beautiful ceremonial robes. Ophillia selected a light blue robe for Nanake and then chose a white one for herself. She put on a sapphire looking pendant on a necklace and jerked her head towards the door.  
  
  
  
"What's that, Ophie?!" Nanake asked pointing to the diamond shaped pendant around her neck.  
  
"This?" Ophillia lifted the thin chain of the pendant, "This is my Time Pendant. It helps us travel through time quicker and easier through the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It's got other powers as well... but you'll learn about them when the time is right. Let's go."  
  
  
  
The coronation ceremony began immediately after Nanake finished doing her hair up in braided buns with ribbons tied around them. Ice-blue skinned ladies in snow white robes sat across from eachother with a blue carpet in between them. They chanted and sang as Nanake was escorted down the musical carpet and up the stairs by Ophillia, her new partner. They sat on pillows in front of the Time Kai.  
  
The Time Kai said nothing but smiled and bowed her head and looked back up at her. She nodded to her to do the same. Nanake bowed her head, and the Time Kai hung a pendant just like Ophillia's around her neck. Nanake lifted her head and smiled at the Time Kai. She looked down at her pendant and it sparkled and spinned a bit as she stood up with Ophillia. The Time Kai then chanted some different language and the Ice-blue girls shouted in rejoice.  
  
Nanake walked halfway down the carpet and stopped when the girls crowded around her, chattering happily in some native language. Ophillia crossed over to her smiling and the ice-blue girls cleared a path for her.  
  
"Congradulations Nanake... you are now officially a Time Warrior!"  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Ophie." Nanake giggled as one of the ice-blue child-like girls crawled up into her arms and kissed both of her cheeks, "Who are these?"  
  
"These are the Time Children. They live at this Temple." Ophillia smiled and picked one up.  
  
"Oh... they're adorable."  
  
"They remind me of you. You seem like a little child. So unsure of everything. So naive."  
  
"Well, I...I..."  
  
"Don't worry Nanake. I'll make you more both physically and mentally powerful. But first we tackle our first mission."  
  
Nanake nodded and followed her friend to the Time Kai's conservatory chamber. There, they found the Time Kai watering flowers. She turned and smiled softly,  
  
"They're called Morning Glories."  
  
Ophillia smiled and spoke gently and respectfully to the tiny Kai.  
  
"We're ready for our mission briefing, Time Kai."  
  
"Yes... yes of course." She set her watering can down and walked to Ophillia. She took in a breath and then spoke lightly,  
  
"You will go to the past. We cannot let Nanake go on a real mission without her even knowing who she is. You will go to the planet Vegeta. Upon arrival, instruct her how to use her pendant. Let her watch the history of her planet... and I mean... absolutely... everything."  
  
She set her big blue eyes on the puzzled Nanake and then looked back at Ophillia, speaking softly,  
  
"Do you understand, Ophillia?"  
  
Ophillia bowed and answered gently,  
  
"Yes miss."  
  
  
  
  
  
They left the Time Kai to tend to her flowers, and Nanake wondered what was "not to be left out." How much of her planet's history was REALLY left in the dark to her. She knew that it was destroyed... but what was so important that she should know? Would it be dangerous to the baby she was now carrying? She wasn't sure of anything anymore... but she trusted Ophillia to help her sort things out.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
Well... that's it for today! How will Nanake react to the truth about the planet she barely knew, but still is a large part of her life. How will she react when she finds out what Vegeta has really been through... and who's that she'll be meeting-- her parents? Find out next time! 


	4. Welcome Home Nanake!

Hi! I hope you guys liked the last chapter!!! Here's the next one!  
  
  
  
Maturity  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Welcome Home Nanake!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Time Children giggled happily and waved to the two Time Warriors as they set out on their first journey together. They waved back as they left the Temple of the Time Kai. First step into the Upper Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and Nanake, once again, fell flat on her face.  
  
Ophillia giggled and offered a hand, which Nanake accepted.  
  
"You still have much to learn, Kawaii... But first... you must know who you are." She smiled.  
  
"But I know that I'm Nanake Kawaii, the last surviving female of the Saiyan race-- er... well... not for long that is..." She patted her stomach warmly.  
  
"You are expecting a child?" Ophillia frowned and looked at her stomach.  
  
"What do you mean, 'am I expecting a child?!' You think I'm ALWAYS this big?!" Nanake exclaimed.  
  
"This may be dangerous... We'll have to change your body."  
  
"Wha--!!!"  
  
Ophillia held her pendant up to Nanake's forehead. Nanake nervously stuttered with wide eyes,  
  
"Uh-uhm... O-Ophie...?? Wha-wha-what are you doing?"  
  
"Shh shh." She closed her eyes and whispered. Nanake stared from Ophillia to the pendant, and then back at Ophillia again.  
  
Ophillia grunted and flinched a bit, and then the pendant started to glow. Nanake watched in awe as it started to pulse a blinding white color and cringed when a burning sensation errupted from her stomach.  
  
"My... baby..." She gasped, cringing in pain. She watched her stomach shrink and a tear escaped from her eye. She shrieked, completely mad and flung herself at Ophillia.  
  
"NOOO!!! MY BABY!!! HOW COULD YOU?! THAT WAS ALL THAT I HAD LEFT OF US!!! OF HIM!!! MY BABY!!! NO!!!!" She sobbed insanely and she started beating Ophillia, who flickered a small force field, pushing Nanake away, causing her to stumble to the blinding white ground.  
  
"Nanake." She stated calmly, "Your baby is just fine. I simply sent your body back in time before you were impregnated. You will be weaker, yes, but we will experience no battles on this quest. This is a quest for knowledge. Trust me, once we return, I will bring your body back to this time's state. Trust me. I beg you to trust me, my friend. How can we begin a partnership when we don't even have the most important element of all- trust?"  
  
Nanake sniffled softly and then smiled, nodding,  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Did that hurt you? Your loss?"  
  
"Yes." Nanake looked down.  
  
"Very good. Now, tell me, was it emotional as well? Or was it meerly a physical pain?"  
  
"It was both."  
  
"Yes. You realize that people close to you can die, as you can. Know these truths. Never forget them. Nothing lasts forever. Everyone dies, and the world doesn't care. It live without them and moves on. So creates time and understanding of time, that things change. We, of all people, The Time Warriors must understand this most of all. Never forget that." She turned and started walking towards the hole to go down to the first level of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.  
  
"But that sounds so cruel..." Nanake narrowed her eyes sadly with a twinge of pain in them.  
  
"Nanake. You will soon realize that life is very cruel, not only wonderous and beautiful. You will both physically and mentally mature... all in due time. But first, as I said, you cannot become a Time Warrior, if you do not know who you are. If you have a clouded past, being that past is an important element of time, you cannot control time successfully, or as successfully as you would if you knew yourself."  
  
"I... I don't understand."  
  
"In time..." Ophillia smiled, "...you will." She bowed her head and continued walking, Nanake soon followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Time's flow...  
  
Bring us to this chapter of the past.  
  
So we can understand...  
  
At last."  
  
Ophillia chanted once they were back on level one. A red light flashed and then another flashed in the distance. Ophillia dashed forward shouting.  
  
"Follow that red star! Otherwise we'll lose it and be lost forever!"  
  
"But why?!" Nanake shouted back, chasing after her.  
  
"The Hyperbolid Time Chamber knows nothing of Time Warriors or what we live and stand for! It will punish us just the same for tampering with time!"  
  
  
  
They dashed along the bleak whiteness, all the while getting closer and closer to the shining red beacon in the distance. Once it looked like they would be able to snatch it within ten feet, it shined even brighter, causing Nanake and Ophillia to shield their eyes and stop running. When they opened them again, they were in a different world.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nanake opened her eyes and looked around the dark and hard landscape. It was desolate, gloomy and large uninviting rocks towered above them with razor sharp peaks. Nanake shuddered and looked around,  
  
"What is this place...?"  
  
Ophillia said nothing but walked forward beyond the towering rocks. Beyond the sharp rock towers, was a city, high above on what seemed like a thin white tower.  
  
"Wow!" Nanake excalimed at the huge city, "That little towers holding it all up?"  
  
Ophillia stepped forward smiling, and spoke with her back to Nanake.  
  
"Nanake Kawaii... welcome home."  
  
Nanake's gasped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nanake's eyes explored the large round buildings as they walked. She looked over to her friend, who had shape-shifted into a female Saiyan. She was too busy looking at the architecture, when she ran into someone who was about as rockhard as a wall.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" A gruff voice spoke to her. She looked up and saw a male Saiyan with a scar over his left eye. He glared down at her malevolently with his head tilted to the side.  
  
Nanake blushed both frightened and embarassed.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry- so sorry!" She jumped up and bowed repectfully. She then turned to flee, but a strong hands clasped around her wrist. She turned and saw the man gazing at her with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"You're not like everyone else. What's your name?" He questioned.  
  
"N-Nanake..."  
  
"Nanake huh... strange... Nanake was just born today..." He eyed her, and then quickly added, "But of course you're different..."  
  
"I was... I mean... she was born today?"  
  
"Yes... She's not ranking very as high as required to stay here though... she'll be jettisoned into space in the morning to the planet Zimper.  
  
A few steps ahead, Ophillia coughed.  
  
The man ignored her and commented suspiciously, "Your hair... it's so very different. I don't think anyone here puts it up... and your clothes... what are they?"  
  
Nanake looked down at her Time Warrior robes.  
  
"We just came back from a different planet..." She lied quickly, "They looked cool... so we stole them."  
  
"Really what planet?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
"Where are the parents of the Nanake born today?" Ophillia whirled around, glaring at the man.  
  
"Over in the south quadrant of the city. Why?"  
  
"That..." Ophillia smirked, holding up her pendant, "...is not your concern..."  
  
She put two fingers to the pendant and closed her eyes, concentrating. Suddenly the blue pendant emitted a blinding flash. When it dimmed, the man was rubbing his eyes. Ophillia whispered to Nanake,  
  
"Come... before he sees us."  
  
"What did you do?" Nanake whispered back, running with her.  
  
"I used a power of the pendant. That flash that just happened... that will erase any memory of us that that man will ever have."  
  
"Oh... I see..."  
  
  
  
They continued running until they stood outside a small, round building.  
  
"This is the south quadrant..." Nanake breathed, "And that means..."  
  
"That means..." Ophillia smiled softly, "That your parents are inside."  
  
They looked at eachother for a moment in silence until Ophillia said,  
  
"I'll wait out here... but don't forget the incantation. Hold your pendant up where they can see it, touch the pendant and speak thew incantation with your mind."  
  
"But... what's the incantation?"  
  
"It can be anything you want as long as you start with the phrase, 'Let the memory fade,' got it?"  
  
Nanake nodded and ran into the building. Ophillia watched her until she could only hear the sounds of her footsteps.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
Next up, Nanake meets her parents. The after that, she goes to see her past- form self. But wait! Who's the two-year old toddler running in the halls? Find out next time!  
  
You like it?! I hope so! This one was a tad longer than my usual chapters... so BE NICE WHEN YOU REVIEW!!! I WORKED HARD OF THIS ONE! Bye! ;) 


	5. Warmth I Never Thought I'd Feel

Hello again! I hope this sequel isn't completely sucking so far! Tell me if it's good yet, OK? And don't feel shy to review, coz I like getting feedback! (But then doesn't everybody?) Oh hey! I found out that Nanaki is Red XII's REAL name on FF7!!! (Ooops! I SERIOUSLY didn't mean to do that! Sorry!) But anyway! Listen to Aeris's Theme from FF7! It goes well with this chapter while reading. I listened to an orchestrated version while writing it and it put me in the right mood for this particular chapter.  
  
  
  
Maturity  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Warmth I Never Thought I'd Feel  
  
  
  
  
  
Nanake ran into the building and through a hallway until she hit the end of it. There was a door to her right, that read the words "Nishka," and "Yunmarke." She opened the door to confirm this gut feeling she had... and there they were.  
  
Nishka, a beautiful female Saiyan who had jet black hair that shined blue in the light, much like Nanake's, looked at the young woman who had just entered their home.  
  
"Yunmarke." She called softly, "Someone's here."  
  
Yunmarke, a muscular man with spikey, black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail entered the room. He focused his blue eyes on the young intruder.  
  
"And you are you?" He asked sternly, crossing his arms, giving him a dangerous look.  
  
Nanake was at a loss for words for a long time. She stood there, looking at them, searching for words.  
  
"Well?" He snapped gruffly. Nanake jolted a bit and then spoke softly.  
  
"My... my name is Nanake, father... I'm your daughter. I've come from the future to see you to learn all about who I am."  
  
The Saiyan couple look at her shocked until anger boiled up inside Yunmarke.  
  
"Don't fool around little girl! You're just here to mock a high class family who happened to have a child one level below the standards of keeping here until she was grown. We need no such rude remarks coming from the likes of some foreign dressing clad! Now be gone!"  
  
"Uhm..." Nanake started to back away. Just as she turned to walk out the door. A soft voice, much like her own called to her.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Nanake turned and saw Nishka walking towards her with softing feet, making a pat, pat sound as she went across the matted floor.  
  
"Yunmarke... look at her. Look how much she resembles us. Her eyes are just like yours... like our daughter's that was just born. She cannot be lying..." She stood next the Nanake and put a hand on her shoulder, "Look at her hair. It's got the same odd shine as mine... as our babe, Nanake's. She is our daughter." She turned to Nanake and touched her hair, "It's still... so soft... even now so long after your birth... Odd yes... you and I are the only two that I know of that don't have hard, coarse, and pointy hair. What an interesting thing to do to your hair. You look very beautiful."  
  
Nanake blushed and smiled,  
  
"Mother..."  
  
Yunmarke softened a bit when he saw the jeweled pendant around her neck. He looked at her and asked,  
  
"My daughter has become an honorary Time Warrior?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"You've... grown up... You look so beautiful."  
  
"Father..."  
  
"Tell us where you've been in all your wanderings.  
  
So Nanake sat down with them and told them her story. She told them how she was bumped off course for twenty-three years by asteroids on her way to Zimper. She told them that Planet Vegeta would be destroyed and only five survived. She told them how she crash-landed on Earth and helped prepare to fight against Nappa and Vegeta. She told them about her adventures on Namek and the fight against Freeza. She told them about how she ran away and met Tetsuo, and agent, who made her a singer. She told them about her and Vegeta's baby that was growing inside of her.  
  
"To be mated and bonded with the prince of planet Vegeta!" Nishka exclaimed, "What an honor! For a child who was to be sent to an easy taking planet because of her low level, you certainly have brought honor to our family... evem if it will he short-lived."  
  
Yunmarke crossed his arms, troubled,  
  
"But how does our planet just all of a sudden get completely destroyed?"  
  
"I'm not sure..." Nanake answered, "That's my next stop after meetig the two of you."  
  
"Then go." Nishka smiled, getting up, "Go and complete your journey my beloved daughter."  
  
"Yes." Yunmarke gave her a Saiyan-style smirk, "But if you want, why not go and check out your infant-self... before you go..."  
  
"Alright..." Nanake smiled.  
  
"Nanake..." Nishka hugged her goodbye, "You will come back and tell us more of your adventures... will you not?"  
  
"If I do..." Nanake said slowly, "You will not remember."  
  
As a look of confusion played on her parent's faces, Nanake held up her pendant for them to see. She touched the sapphire-blue gem with her index and middle finger. Everything seemed to move in a sad slow motion for her. A tear rolled down her cheek as she whispered,  
  
"Goodbye mom... Goodbye dad... I love you."  
  
"We love you too sweetheart." They whispered back, or rather her father left out the "sweetheart." Nanake then closed her eyes, allowing two more sad tears to escape as she recited in her mind.  
  
("Let the memory fade away until there's nothing left but a warm feeling in your heart...")  
  
There was then a blinding white flash of light. And then it dimmed. Nanake saw he parents rubbing their eyes and she slowly, sadly, and quietly padded to the door. Yunmarke's voice bellowed just as she reached the door and pushed the button to open it.  
  
"You there! Who are you?!" He demanded.  
  
"Just a nobody." Nanake gave a weak, half-smile and left her home... forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nanake walked out of the round building and met Ophillia there. She told her that she had something else to do and she ran to another building after asking direction from another Saiyan, whom she then flashed her gem at quickly afterwards. Soon she was in another building, running down a long hallway. Soon she screeched to a stop in front of a long window that went for a good rest of the hall. She spotted her infant-self sleeping peacefully in a capsule-like thing. She watched her for a long time.  
  
("Hello little one... I can't believe how tiny you are... how tiny I was... this is all... so hard to take... I didn't think seeing my mother and father would have such an impact on me. Mother... she was so beautiful. I think I may resemble her a bit. And father. He looks so strong and bold. And I have his threatening eyes. I have them... inside of me... they're a part of me... as they always have and as they always will. Forever. You'll grow up to know lots of pain in your life little one... but never despair... and I know yo won't.")  
  
She smiled a bit and watched her sleep awhile longer until a huge ki blast zoomed right past her nose, completely freaking her out.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Se leapt up in the air in surprise.  
  
"BOOM!" An infant-like voice giggled.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry about that, lady." A deep voice chuckled, "The boy meant no harm, he's meerly playing."  
  
She turned and saw a tall man with pointy hair, a beard and eyes that looked cold, but gave her a gently gaze. Her wore a cape and regel armor. She gasped,  
  
("He looks like-")  
  
She looked down at the man's feet and saw a toddler who was walking clumsily over to her, swaying to keep balance as he slowly made his way. Soon the child was at her feet and he tugged at her robes. She knelt down and looked up at the boy's father for confirmation.  
  
"Go ahead." He nodded, giving her a familiar smirk.  
  
She picked the spikey, black-haired boy up in her arms. The child smiled and laughed up at her as his tail flicked around playfully. Nanake smiled down warmly at the child.  
  
("I remember you... I remember.")  
  
The child suddenly became less happy when he saw the toothmarked scar on her neck. He patted on it bit rough and made some cooing noises, as if confused. She stopped smiling, and the child suddenly smiled again, babbling.  
  
"Ba ba ba ba ba!!!"  
  
She smiled warmly at him again and hugged the little boy.  
  
"Yes... I know... I know..."  
  
The toddler seemed to hug back with affection and closed his eyes. She she gave him back to his father, he was asleep.  
  
"Vegeta," The man spoke, "seems to like you."  
  
"Well I think I like him to." She smiled before flashing him with her pendant. She then met up with Ophillia and their journey continued farther into the future.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey! What did you think?! For those of you who listened to Aeris's Theme, did it add more feeling to the chapter? I'm not asking you to go out and buy a CD or download a huge MP3... Just a midi would have sufficed. Well anyway... tell me in your review. And please review. I want to know what you people thought of this chapter. I think it was a good one... I especially liked the end of this one. ;) Well see ya! And thanks for reading! 


	6. Now I Understand

Hey everybody!!! Did you like the last chapter? I did! Hee hee hee! Baby Vegeta! *ahem* well anyway! Here's chapter six! AnthyRose! You are so cool! You've been with me in this story and you've given me the best feedback to keep me going and I haven't even given you credit yet. Well now I am: THANK YOU!!!!! :) Ok... now Nanake's sent further into the future to find out what really happens to Vegeta... (the planet...) So get reading! This chapter moves fast through time so I hope it isn't going to seem confusing and rushed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Maturity  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Now I Understand  
  
  
  
  
  
Nanake walked out of the building very slowly, not even looking up. But her eyes finally rose to meet Ophillia's when she sensed her near.  
  
"Come. There's more for you to see, child."  
  
"More?" Nanake closed her eyes, "Can't you just TELL me what happened to my planet? Can't you? Please, Ophie?"  
  
"I cannot, my friend. It's not my place." She replied solomnly.  
  
"Please Ophie! I won't mind!"  
  
"Nanake..." She watched her friend fight back the tears that attacked her sad eyes.  
  
"Ophillia... What... what will happen to Vegeta? He was so happy and carefree in there. What will happen to change him into what he has become?"  
  
Ophillia shook her head and spoke slowly,  
  
"Nanake... you will soon fight out. I have a feeling you'll be seeing much of his past... but not now. Not now."  
  
  
  
  
  
They walked through time and found themselves floating in space.  
  
"Woah!" Nanake scrambled to keep balance in thin air. And then used her power that she used to fly to balance and steady her. They floated outside a huge space ship and a red planet.  
  
"Where is this?" Nanake asked, eyeing the planet.  
  
"This is your planet Vegeta." Ophillia answered carefully, "Watch."  
  
A hatch opened in the ship and a pink lizard-looking thing emerged from it in a floating vehicle.  
  
"FREEZA!!!" Nanake gasped and growled angrily. She lurched forward, but Ophillia grabbed her shoulder. Nanake looked at her and then back at Freeza, and watched.  
  
Freeza formed a small orange firey ball from his finger tip. It kept growing and growing. She heard shouts and jeers and then noticed a man surrounded by Freeza's men, who looked like Goku.  
  
"Ophie... Who-"  
  
"That is Bardock. He is, as you are guessing, your Goku's father."  
  
"How... how do you know about Goku?"  
  
Ophillia smiled and tapped the side of her head twice,  
  
"Mind reading."  
  
Nanake didn't answer when she orange light started hitting her face. She turned to see how huge the orange ball had become and gasped. Freeza pointed to Planet Vegeta, sending the enormous fireball zinging through Bardock, his own men and into the planet with Bardock's final words,  
  
"My... son... lives... on!!!"  
  
  
  
Nanake screamed as the planet twisted and turned as if in pain. She felt like she could hear the Saiyan's cry out in terror and agony. Freeza was crowing at how magnificant a sight it was,  
  
"Oh my! Splendid! Magnificant! What a show! Wow! HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!!!!!"  
  
Nanake fought to get free of Ophillia's grasp, and Ophillia was shedding tears behind her, watching her go through this.  
  
"NO!!! OPHIE LET ME GO!!! WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!!!"  
  
  
  
Nanake heard the entire planet cry out in one last deafening roar, and then it was silenced as the planet was no more. Nanake breathed heavily in the silence and suddenly, with a swift move from Ophillia they were back in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, ready to move on. Nanake dropped to her knees, clutching the sides of her head, squeezing her eyes shut and screamed a high-pitched, painful and enraged, blood-chilling scream.  
  
"VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*ZING!*  
  
  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes, feeling a pain in his head and heart. He sat up in his bed, still vaguely smelling of her.  
  
"She's in pain. I can barely feel it but she's in pain! I have to find her NOW!" He flared his ki and burst out the window, shattering glass everywhere. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to try and follow her power.  
  
  
  
*ZING!*  
  
  
  
  
  
Ophillia shook her friend gently,  
  
"Nanake?"  
  
Nanake sat sobbing on the floor of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, curled up into a little ball with her forehead down against the blinding white floor.  
  
"Nanake? Are you alright?"  
  
She still recieved no answer. She lifted her up a bit until she was standing, and lifted her chin. Nanake fixed a gaze into her eyes that pained Ophillia to see. Nanake's eyes wouldn't stop leaking tears, and Ophillia brought her close into a tight hug.  
  
"Nanake... it'll be alright, I SWEAR it will. The worst is over."  
  
They walked to another age and came out in a dark hallway. Ophillia put a small band around her head.  
  
"What's that?" Nanake whispered.  
  
"A time band. This links me one-way to the Time Kai. She'll zap us to the times she wants when she wants. It'll be more proper for you when you view this."  
  
"View what?"  
  
"Shh shh." She shushed her as she put on a braclet and handed her one, "Put this on. This will make you invisible to the people of the past."  
  
"O-okay..." Nanake put it on. And good timing too, because the person who rounded the corner in the hall was none other than-  
  
"Vegeta!!!" Nanake gasped and reached out to touch him, but Ophillia held her back. She looked back at her to see her shake her head slightly, watching him nervously. Nanake looked back and was surprised to see that Freeza had appeared around the corner after him.  
  
"Vegeta," The bored-looking lizard hissed, "I don't think I need to remind you where emotions get you, at least... I thought I didn't... but yet you disobey me and develope... feelings..." Freeza spat the word out with venom, "For some little whore-"  
  
"She's NOT a whore!" A young Vegeta growled.  
  
"SILENCE!" Freeza smacked him hard in the jaw. Vegeta grunted in pain and Freeza growled lowly at him, "DON'T disobey me AGAIN, you pathetic monkey!"  
  
Nanake watched, shocked, and then they were flitted to another time. And after witnessing the events there, to another, and another and another...  
  
She watched Vegeta, Nappa, and someone she learned to be called Raditz being humilated in front of Freeza, by Freeza and by his men. She watched him get beatings more brutal than she ever imagined. She watched him cry alone, torn and broken. She watched him swear that he would make Freeza pay for what he did to him and his people. She watched him grow up and morph into the monster he had become... never leaving the battle field. Killing. Purging. Laughing horribley as he licked his lips at his prey, filling their hearts with terror before he did them in.  
  
  
  
When the roller coaster ride ended, Nanake was a crumpled heap in the center of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Ophillia stood next to her and closed her eyes in regret for what evils she had done.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see all of that..."  
  
"You said that the worst was over." Nanake growled, choking on tears, "I had to see the man I love grow up in pain... and anguish... and HELL!" She screamed the last word and bawled even harder than she had before... than she had in the cave... than she had when Vegeta had taken her virginity... so hard that it hurt... and she bawled until she was hoarse. Ophillia wiped a tear from her eye and snapped her fingers.  
  
Nanake calmed down a bit when she felt her stomach swell again and sat up to look down at her stomach. She smoothed her hands around it and two tear drops landed in between her hands.  
  
"I won't let you live through this my little one..." She whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They returned to the Temple of the Time Kai, Nanake and Ophillia. The Time Kai gave her apologies and sent her home to rest. As she left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to return back to Tetsuo, she whispered, now feeling too strong to cry anymore, as if she had a great weight upon her shoulders,  
  
"Vegeta... all this time... I thought you to be nothing but a monster... a murderer... a heartless villian..." She closed her eyes as she found herself looking up at the building where she and Tetsuo now lived, "But now I know... Now I understand."  
  
She gazed up at the condo building with firey eyes,  
  
"Vegetasama... now I understand."  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
Awww... Well this chapter's over! Next up... remember Vegeta's looking for Nanake now? What'll she do now? Can she give him the slip, or won't she be so lucky this time in escaping him? Find out next time!!! Oh... and sorry about the guy being named Tetsuo! I know it's a Akira name... but when he was only a temporary character, who I wasn't sure I was going to use, I called him Tetsuo coz it seemed to suit him... and when I started using him... it stuck... so I'm sorry to you Akira fans who are used to seing a "psycho Tetsuo," but the name isn't changing. It fits too well with all the audio fittings I had. Well see ya! Please review and be nice when doing so! G'bye bye! 


	7. Sanctuary on the Twenty-Fourth Floor!

OK!!! Here we go! This one may be action packed! So hang on to your seats! ;) Hee hee! actually I'm not too terribley good at action fics, so let's just see how this goes! Please review! I beg you!  
  
  
  
Maturity  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Sanctuary on the Twenty-Fourth Floor!  
  
  
  
Nanake lazily staggered into the condo, completely emotionaly worn out. She hung her pendant on a hook on the wall and flopped down on her back in the comfertable sofa that was in the living room. She didn't rest long though... coz she felt a SICKENING familiar power level about a half a mile away. Surely it would be here in seconds so she rock bottomed her power level and froze in place.  
  
("It can't be you... It CAN'T be...") All of her muscles tensed nervously as her ki level started to rise again in fear, mush to her dismay as she tried to stop it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside a tall condo building, Vegeta had lost whatever feel he had of her. He growled and turned and prepared to fly off in another direction when he felt someone's power going up. He grinned evilly and looked down at the building.  
  
"She's in there... And she's scared." he muttered and then smirked, "She knows I'm here."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nanake left the condo so that he didn't come in through the window, trash Tetsuo's home, and then kill Tetsuo to get her. She tiptoed down the hall and then snuck into the elevator. Once she pushed the ground floor button and the doors closed, she realized her grave mistake as the elevator started moving-  
  
The elevator shaft was made of glass, and people could see from the inside.  
  
  
  
She gasped and huddled in one of the corners, whimpering, afraid. She could see Vegeta right above her, and no doubt he would notice her since she was probably the only thing moving in the building at this hour! She prayed to whatever God that would listen that he wouldn't notice the moving elevator she was in... but too bad for her that no one was on her side tonight.  
  
  
  
Something moving behind the glass caught Vegeta's eye and he floated casually over to it. He was just about there and he was about to peer inside.  
  
  
  
Nanake squeezed her eyes shut and clasped her hands together in prayer, when she felt something in her hand. Her eyes shot open and she looked at the invisibility braclet Ophillia had given her! She must have taken it off and forgot it was even in her hand! She quickly slipped it on and looked out in horror and relief of her luckily good timing to see Vegeta peering in, floating downward with the elevator. When it reached the ground level, it dinged brightly and cheerily, and the doors opened. She saw Vegeta give an akward confused look at the elevator and tiptoed out carefully... but ironically, not carefully enough.  
  
She tripped and fell on a rug that was sticking up right outside the elevator door and she hit the floor with a thud. She quickly got up and looked out the window at Vegeta who was now looking straight at her. She gasped and her mind buzzed,  
  
("But-But he can't see me!!!") She looked down at her wrist, then to the floor, and then back at Vegeta in horror, who was viciously licking his lips with a devilish smirk on his face. She murmured,  
  
"No... No... No please..." She bolted down the hallway and screamed at the top of her lungs,  
  
"SHI-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta smashed through the glass elevator and skid to a stop in the hallway watching her run. He chuckled evilly and looked down at the floor at the broken braclet and smashed what was left of it with his foot.  
  
  
  
Nanake panted, running down the hall and then skid to a stop when she remembered about her pendant. She gasped when she saw it was gone. She remembered taking it off and hanging it. Her eyebrows knitted together as the wheels in her head turned,  
  
("If I can get my pendant... then I can make him forget why he came here...") She gulped, ("But first I have to get all the way up to the twenty-fourth floor!") She jolted as she saw Vegeta saunter around the corner, taking his time just like all those horror movie murderers. Letting the victom run and find a dead end, while he just stalked slowly to increase the deathly fear. She shrieked and ran further down the hall. She flung open the door to the stairway and started clambering up the steps, not thinking straight enough to fly. Vegeta followed, close behind, zipping from flight, to flight quickly after she had covered it. She panted heavily as she passed floor fifteen. Vegeta grabbed one of her ankles and she screamed terrified. She delivered him a swift kick in the jaw and he let go, smirking, unaffected by it. Nevertheless she continued pounding up the stairs as he continued his game.  
  
  
  
Her veins were throbbing in pain, from going against their bond. She tried hard not to even think about any of that. She suddenly felt him grip the back of her neck and pull her against him after turning her around. He forced his tongue into her mouth and rammed her body up against the wall in the stairway. She faultered for just a moment and enjoyed the sensational feeling of being in his arms again, but then quickly shook it off and pushed him away. She brushed her lips with her wrist vigorously as she scurried upwards again. Vegeta licked his lips and chuckled,  
  
"She's gotten stronger over these past months if she's managed to weaken the bond... yes, she may be able to weaken it, but never able to break it. It'll never die." He didn't move, but just hollered up a few floors to her, making his voice bounce off the walls in an echo,  
  
"You know you can't escape me, Nanake! Why don't you just come down and be a good girl?"  
  
"GO AWAY!" She shrieked as she clambered on.  
  
"Come on, Nanake," Vegeta stalked up the stairs after her, hearing her pounding footsteps above him, "It'll be just like old times... You REMEMBER the old times, don't you, Nanake?"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed frantically.  
  
Her shrieks made him shiver with delight as he quickened his pace. There wasn't anything that turned him on more than a good hunt.  
  
"Come now... don't be difficult..." He smirked as her heard her scream and the sound her her tumbling down a flight of stairs made him smirk. When he rounded the next corner and started up he saw Nanake moaning in pain, holding her arm and leaning in a corner almost in tears. He stalked up to her and snickered, "In the corner now are we? Going to behave now?"  
  
Before he could snatch her up, she rolled out of the way and started staggering up the stairs, holding her arm, and her injured one over her stomach. She whimpered as she continued up the stair at a grueling pace. She lets a few tears of relief fall from her eyes when she saw the sign that said "Floor Twenty-Three," and she tried quickening her pace. Right as she opened the door to floor tweny-four just a crack, Vegeta slammed it shut again and turned her around, forcing his body aginst her, fondling everything from A to Z on her and then he stopped at her stomach. He gave it a puzzled look as to why it was larger, but by time he figured it out, she had pushed him over the railing, letting him fall a couple floors down. She opened the door and dashed back to Tetsuo's condo.  
  
Enraged, Vegeta blasted upward and smashed through the door after her. He saw her go into one of the rooms and he smashed through the door, quickly after her, sending splinters of wood flying in the air.  
  
Nanake had barely managed to grab her pendant off the hook when Vegeta came crashing in. She backed away slowly as he advanced on her, his face twisted with anger and rage. She had backed herself against the closed window and she searched for the handle to open it with her hand behind her back, staring at him in fear. She heard a door click, as he did and they both turned to see Tetsuo enter the room.  
  
"Nanake?" He asked groggily as he stepped into the room, "What's going on?" His eyes widened as he saw Vegeta, "Who are you?"  
  
Vegeta snarled and glared back at Nanake with even more rage, so much that his eyes looked like they were glowing red.  
  
"You BITCH! You unfaithful little BITCH! Once I'm finished with him, I'll make you PAY!" He roared.  
  
Nanake swung open the long window and stepped out on the edge as Vegeta stalked towards a quivering Tetsuo.  
  
"Vegeta!" She called with no tone of fear in her voice, but a lower tone which caught his attention curiously. He saw her standing on the sill, looking in at him, eyes on him, hands behind her back innocently and smirking. She then started to fall backwards with a cute little smile and he lurched towards her only to have his hand just miss her tail by an inch. He was halfway out the window watching her fall a few floors, and then blast off in hurry to the skies. He snarled and quickly followed. She flew as fast as she could, which, unfortunately, wasn't fast enough, Vegeta caught up with her no more than a mile and tackled her in the air, wrapping his thick arms around her angrily. She screamed in pain when he squeezed her too tightly only to have him cup a hand over her mouth as he flew on. She was terrifed... and she didn't know where they were going. She managed to shake his hand away from her face and shriek,  
  
"VEGETA PLEASE LET ME GO, PLEASE!"  
  
"SILENCE!" He hissed as he pressed his fingers against her pubic region making her scream out in terror and painful pleasure, "I'll show you how we dealt with sluts on Planet Vegeta!" He found a desolate rocky desert and threw her down on her back on top of a rock pillar.  
  
"Vegeta! We never did anything!" Nanake backed away from him a bit before he started ripping her robe off.  
  
"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YUO LEFT ME FOR SOME WEAKLING HUMAN!!! HOW COULD YOU LOWER YOURSELF TO SUCH A LEVEL?! YOU TELL ME WHAT HE'S GOT THAT I DON'T GIRL! TELL ME ONE THING THAT HE HAS THAT SURPASSES MINE AND I WILL LEAVE YOU ALONE!" He furiously ripped at her robes, tearing the top half completely off. He stopped and shuddered a bit, almost starting to cry. He looked into her eyes, looking completely insane.  
  
"Vegeta... I-"  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" He snapped and smacked her hard across the face, almost making her lose consciousness. When she opened her eyes, she saw he pendant right in front of them as Vegeta started ripping off the lower part of her robes. She managed to close a shaky hand around it just as Vegeta has ridded her of all clothing except for her bra and underwear. When she looked at him he raised his hand to strike her yet again. He saw a flash in her eye as she whipped the pendant up so he could see it and she touched it with her finger as she quickly screamed inside her head,  
  
("LET THE MEMORY FADE AWAY SO YOU WON'T FEEL THIS PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!")  
  
  
  
A blinding white light was emitted and he was distracted, rubbing his eyes furiously. She quickly hit him hard in the back of the head, and luckily for her, it knocked him out cold.  
  
  
  
She sat there with his head in the little lap that she had left, stroking his hair and cheek, wearing nothing but her undergarments. She slid a hand across his face, making a memory of every mark and muscle with a small smile and then quickly flew off, leaving Vegeta unconscious and all alone except for what was left of her ceremonial robes... which she'd soon find to be yet another mistake.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
Uh oh... Nanake left evidence... We're going to have an extrememly confused Vegeta when he wakes up... and when he smell Nanake's scent, that'll piss him off, knowing that she was there and that he didn't capture her somehow! *mimicks announcer* Find out what happens next time on DRAGON BALL Z!!!!! *snickers*... sorry! Well... PLEASE read and review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! (But be nice!) Thank you! And I hope you liked it. 


	8. Naki

Hey guys! Was the last chapter exciting enough for you? Yeah... I'm back again... I got bored so I sat down and typed the next chapter... I posted the last one... I dunno... a couple hours ago? And yeah... I don't have anything to do but wait for a Moulin Rouge song so download... So here's the next chapter for you all! My treat! ;) Hee hee!  
  
  
  
  
  
Maturity  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: Naki  
  
  
  
  
  
After that night, Nanake was brought to the hostpital only to be relieved when the doctor said that the baby was not harmed after all that had happened. And after a few months, Nanake was brought to the hostpital in the middle of the night- in PAIN.  
  
"I want an epidermal." She growled lowly in her wheel chair as Tetsuo wheeled her down the hallway, "I want it and I want it now."  
  
"Nanake don't fret, OK? And Ophillia's on her way!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHO'S ON THEIR WAY I JUST WANT A FUCKING EPIDERMAL!" She shouted, making a scene. Tetsuo looked around nervously, gritting his teeth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Soon enough, Nanake was in labor for hours on end. After twelve hours, things were getting ugly...  
  
  
  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!" Nanake screamed angrily, cringing in pain. Ophillia and Tetsuo jumped away in fright. A nurse sitting next to her coached her,  
  
"PUSH Miss Kawaii, PUSH!"  
  
"I'LL FUCKING PUSH WHEN I WANNA FUCKING PUSH! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Nanake shrieked, but pushed anyway. She screamed in pain and agony, raising her power level so high it could have shook the entire planet.  
  
  
  
  
  
*ZING!*  
  
  
  
"NANAKE!" Vegeta roared as he hurried out of the gravity room and hit the skies knowing that she must be in danger and that he had to find her. He could feel her pain and that made him quicken his speed.  
  
  
  
  
  
*ZING!*  
  
  
  
  
  
"FUCK VEGETA!!! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM FOR DOING THIS TO ME!!! THAT SON OF A BITCH IS GOING TO FUCKING BEG FOR MERCY WHEN I FIND HIM!!!!" Nanake roared as the pain increased.  
  
"You!" The nurse shouted to Tetsuo, "Get over here and hold her hand! NOW!"  
  
Tetsuo obeyed and took hold of Nanake's hand... which he found to be a bad mistake. Nanake squeezed hard on his hand making him cry out in pain just about as loud as she was.  
  
"AAAAAAUUUGH!!! NANAKE! LET ME GO!!! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME A CRIPPLE!!!! OWWWW OWWOWWWW!!!! LEMME GO!"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!" Nanake screamed in his ear with an insanely enraged look on her face.  
  
Ophillia saw something out of the corner of her eye and gasped.  
  
"NANAKE!" She shouted with a smile spreading across her face, "NANAKE PUSH HARDER! I CAN SEE IT'S HEAD!!!"  
  
  
  
"REALLY?!" Tetsuo went to look excitedly, only to have Ophillia push him away.  
  
"NOT happenin', buddy!"  
  
  
  
Nanake roared and grunted in pain as the Nurse coached,  
  
"PUSH! ONCE MORE!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nanake mustered up what ever strength she had left and pushed as hard as she could, screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta felt her power drop slightly... it was still there, but not enough of it to sense it. He scowled around, hiding a worried look.  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nanake cried softly as she lied limp. She heard voices and only one rang out over all of them,  
  
"Miss Kawaii, congradulations! It's a healthy baby girl!"  
  
Nanake laughed and cried softly at the same time as a beautiful bawling infant was placed into her arms.  
  
"Congradulations sir, you're a father." The nurse smiled at Tetsuo who blushed heavily and glanced at Nanake nervously.  
  
Nanake looked on with a blank, confused look on her face, but then smiled warmly with a tired,  
  
"Naki... is going to need... a father figure..."  
  
"Naki?" He asked slowly and shakily.  
  
"I've named her Naki." She answered, holding her daughter close, as it fell asleep.  
  
"Woah... you decided quick." Ophillia raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I decided months ago... I already knew it would be a girl."  
  
"B-but... how?" Tetsuo said, almost fainting from his injured hand and rushed fatherhood.  
  
"My secret..." Nanake smiled weakly.  
  
  
  
This was almost too perfect to believe for Tetsuo... here he had loved this woman for the entire nine months he knew her... and now he had a chance to be family with her. He shakily asked,  
  
"What are you asking me to do Nanake?"  
  
"I'm asking you to help me raise Naki... you know... be the father figure... Will you?"  
  
"You mean adopt it and marry you?" Tetsuo asked eagerly, almost a litle TOO eagerly coz Nanake grimaced after noticing and mumbled,  
  
"Give THAT a little time."  
  
  
  
"Okay... Nanake... I'll be her father."  
  
  
  
"So what do I put down as this child's father's name?" The nurse asked, pad and pencil in hand.  
  
  
  
"The child has no father..." Nanake replied with a sad and dark expression on her face.  
  
("I wish I could tell them, but I'm doing this for you, Naki... I love you too much for you to be hurt... and what happened between Vegeta and I the last time only proved your premonition.")  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta knew... He didn't know how, or why, but he knew. It hit him like a slap in the face. The child was born. HIS child was born. She had just bared his first born child.  
  
"Nanake..." He spoke as a smile slowly spread across his face, "I'll find you... I HAVE to now! You better get ready!"  
  
  
  
  
  
But he didn't have the chance... because a week later, Nanake went back to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber escorted by Ophillia. On her back in a soft, back-pack like carrier, was her sleeping daughter, Naki.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
Naki is born. HOORAY!!! Find out what happens to Nanake and her new child next time when Nanake goes on her next mission that is SUPPOSED to be easy and not dangerous, so she bring Naki along, strapped on her back... But things aren't always as they seem, now are they. (And before you start scolding me about her bringing Naki on a mission, she CAN'T leave her with Tetsuo coz Vegeta could easily sense her power level, an a baby CAN'T control their power level! He'd find her too easily!) So... for your enjoyment... a Nanake and Tetsuo Moulin Rouge get together! (I would have made it Nanake and Vegeta, but the character didn't suit him at all!)  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Love Medley*~  
  
  
  
(* = means their singing!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Tetsuo: "Love is a many splendid thing- Love... lifts us up where we belong- all you need is love!"  
  
Nanake: "Please, don't start that again!"  
  
Tetsuo: "*All you need is love!*"  
  
Nanake: "A girl has got to eat!"  
  
Tetsuo: "*All you need is love*"  
  
Nanake: "Or she'll end up on the street!"  
  
Tetsuo: "*All you need is love...*"  
  
Nanake: (smirks) "*Love is just a game*"  
  
Tetsuo: (starts dancing around) "*I was made for lovin' you baby- You were made for lovin' me!*"  
  
Nanake: (smirks and saunters away, slyly) "*The only way you're lovin' me baby, is to pay a lovely fee...*"  
  
Tetsuo: (fold his hands and kneels, pleading) "*Just one night... just one night!*"  
  
Nanake: (sways her finger, teasingly) "*There's no way, coz you won't pay!*"  
  
Tetsuo: (frays his arms wide open dramatically) "*In the na-a-a-a-me of love... one night in the name of love.*"  
  
Nanake: (turns around and smiles playfully) "*You crazy fool... I won't give in to you...*"  
  
Tetsuo: "Don't... *leave me this way... I can't survive... without your sweet love... oh baby... don't leave me this way...*"  
  
Nanake: (softly) "*You'd think that people would get enough... of silly love songs...*"  
  
Tetsuo: (softly and puts a hand gently on her shoulder) "*I look around and I see... it isn't so.*" (chuckles)  
  
Nanake: (brushes him away and walks further away) "*Some people want to fill the world... with silly love songs...*"  
  
Tetsuo: (smirking) "*Well what's wrong with that... I like to know... Coz here I go aga-a-ain!*" (jumps up on the edge of the rooftop their on) "*Love lifts us up where we belong!*"  
  
Nanake: (nervously) "Get down!"  
  
Tetsuo: (proudly and glorious as the music swells) "*Where eagles fly... on a mountain high!*"\  
  
Nanake: (shakes her head) "*Love makes us ask like we are fools*" (turns and steps away) "*Throw our lives away... for a happy day-*"  
  
Tetsuo: (interrupting, taking her in his arms) "*We could be heroes!*" (silencing everything, quiets music) (softly) "*Just for one day.*"  
  
Nanake: (steps away to the rhythm down the staircase) "*You... You will be mean.*"  
  
Tetsuo: (chuckles, following) "No I won't!"  
  
Nanake: (continues marching down the stairs) "*And I...* I'll DRINK all the time!"  
  
(Tetsuo chuckles)  
  
Tetsuo: (hangs on a pole, extending hand) (alluringly, kindly) "*We should be lovers...*"  
  
Nanake: (shakes her head, continues marching, leaving the stairs onto a narrow platform) (determined look on her face) "*We can't do that.*"  
  
Tetsuo: "*We should be lo-o-overs, and that's a fact*"  
  
Nanake: (steps by the edge, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear that's blowing in the wind) (lost, almost worried look on her face, staring into the night) "*But nothing... will keep us together...*"  
  
Tetsuo: (lightly kind of dancing/leaping to her side) "*We could steal time...*"  
  
(Nanake smiles)  
  
Nanake and Tetsuo: "*Just for one day.*"  
  
(They hold hands)  
  
Nanake and Tetsuo: "*We could be heroes... forever and ever.*" (both smile broadly and sing out into the night) "*We could be heroes... forever and ever!!!*" (Tetsuo starts to raise her up in his arms) "*We could be heroes...*"  
  
Tetsuo: (boldy) "*Just because I and I will always love you!*"  
  
Nanake: (joins in) "*Ionly can't help-*"  
  
(music stops)  
  
Nanake and Tetsuo: "* loving you...*"  
  
Nanake: (softly) "*How wonderful life is now*"  
  
(Tetsuo holds her close and they both smile)  
  
Nanake and Tetsuo: "*You're in my world*"  
  
  
  
(Tetsuo kisses Nanake in the moonlight)  
  
  
  
  
  
(The moon starts singing french)  
  
  
  
  
  
OK~! That was a cute way that I kind of had in mind for Nanake and Tetsuo to get together, but it wouldn't fit in in the story line... (In my site version it'll be something along the lines of that!) Well anyway! Tell me what you thought of this chapter! Buh bye!!! 


	9. Time Fighter Apprentice Coronation

Hey all! Yes... I'm back... And I'm bored... I finished downloading my song... and NOW I'm babysitting and kids went to bed... and yeah... I'm bored again... So I bet I'll probably get this chappie up tonight too! (You lucky people you...) I hope Nanake's constant cussing in the last chapter didn't offend too many people... but really, what do you expect a woman in labor to do? Sing show tunes?! Heh heh heh! And what did you think of the little Moulin Rouge extra thingy? *ducks from flying objects* Woah! Hey hey hey! Sorry but Nanake and Tetsuo DO get together! But if you want to find out if they STAY that way then keep reading... however... that answer comes in part three... and YOU'RE only on part TWO!!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! *ahem* well anyway... here's chapter nine! *mumbles* (three chapters plus an extra scene in one night... boy... either I'm on a roll... I need a life... or BOTH!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Maturity  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Time Fighter Apprentice Coronation  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nanake's spirits lifted ever since she had Naki. Now she was definately certain that she wasn't completely alone. As they ran through the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to get to the Temple of the Time Kai, Naki giggled and cooed as she bounced up and down in the back-pack carrier on Nanake's back. The sound of her voice, filled Nanake's heart with joy and warmth. Ophillia sensed her soaring mood and smiled to herself.  
  
  
  
Soon they made it to the temple and the time-children greeted them happily and gazed in wonder on the little babe strapped to Nanake's shoulders. Nanake pulled the child off of her back and knelt with her in her arms. The time-children giggled with glee as they gathered around the baby.  
  
From the top of the steps, the Time Kai smiled and she descended, shooing the time-children away, who scuttled to their chambers giggling happily.  
  
  
  
"Nanake... Ophillia... Welcome back." The Time Kai smiled softly. She turned her gentle gaze down to Naki and said, "And it seems we have one more. Is she yours, Nanake? She has shiny hair like yours!"  
  
"Yes... she is mine... but that's about all that she looks of me. The rest of her looks is purely from her father." She smiled sadly in her daughters eyes. Naki squealed in happy laughter and waved her arms up and down wildly. Nanake saw a happy Vegeta looking out at her. She smiled gently and embraced her, chuckling,  
  
"You're going to make it harder to keep my promise to you, with you looking like that."  
  
Naki let out a "meow" kind of sound and cocked her head to the side a bit confused. Nanake laughed quietly and kissed her forehead,  
  
"It's alright! Nothing can stop me from loving you! You're my life, you are..."  
  
Naki then started to squeal happily again and waving her arms around. The Time Kai took Naki from her mother gently and started up the steps.  
  
"She shall have a ceremony as well. But an apprenticing ceremony. We haven't had one of those for ten-thousand years! I've missed them."  
  
Nanake smiled proudly and happily and got up to follow. Ophillia walked closely behind them.  
  
"Ophillia... you know that Nanake will need a godmother for Naki." The Time Kai spoke, not turning around.  
  
Ophillia's face flushed and the she looked at Nanake.  
  
"Would that be alright with you Nanake?"  
  
"Of course!" Nanake smiled brightly.  
  
"But you do know that the ceremony for me to be her godmother is different. I'll have to give her something of mine and then leave a mark on her... one that won't hurt of course... but it'll be there for life."  
  
"I don't mind. I'd be honored if you'd be her godmother."  
  
Ophillia smiled at her and they entered the temple. The Time Kai turned and gave her to them to get cleaned up for her coronation ceremony. Ophillia and Nanake took her into the bathing chamber and cleaned her up. Naki splashed happily in her first bubble bath and squirmed around excitedly, which made it amusingly difficult to clean her. They came across a problem- her hair. Except for her bangs, it stuck straight up, like Vegeta's. And combing wasn't answering any prayers soon. Nanake finally got the idea to put two purple ball hair ties in her hair to give her two pigtails that stuck straight up, making her look even more adorable.  
  
Next, they couldn't find the right size robe for the little one so they had to settle with something two sizes too big. They chose a lavender robe that went almost a half foot longer than her feet. Finally the young apprentice- to-be was ready for her ceremony.  
  
The ceremony was completely the same. They walked down together one the long rug, only Nanake held Naki in her arms.The Time-Children sang in their native language. But when then got up to where the Time Kai sat on a big fluffy pillow, Ophillia took Naki from Nanake and walked to a small stone pillar beyond the Time Kai's seating. As she got closer, a soft white light shone from the top of the pillar. Ophillia set Naki down on the lighted pillar and she floated up into the soft light, giggling happily. Ophillia smiled and took her left earing off and fastened it onto Naki's right ear, having to chant a quick numbing spell on her ear so the child wouldn't feel the peircing. Naki smiled brightly at Ophillia and Ophillia smiled back at Naki.  
  
Ophillia closed her eyes and a small wind started to blow around her. Her pendant and sleek blond hair lifted up into it and her robes fluttered. Naki started to feel the affects of the wind and cooed, spinning sillily. suddenly a pink beam shot from Ophillia's forehead and into Naki's, silencing any cooing and giggling she had made. Nanake gasped a little but then remember her friend's assurance that Naki would be safe.  
  
When the glowing beam stopped. Ophillia felt a bit faint, but quickly recovered. Naki now had two purple dots in the center of her forehead, above her brow, horizontal from eachother. She giggled again, still floating in the white light. Ophillia picked her up and raised her in the air in her hands and the time-children cheered happily, jumping up and down with excitement. Light shone through the windows, and Nanake, standing alone in one of the beams, smiled proudly at her beautiful daughter.  
  
  
  
After the ceremony, the Time Kai approached the female trio and informed them of their first real mission... well Nanake and Naki's first anyway...  
  
  
  
"You will go and save a planet from being destroyed. This planet never should have been destroyed, and the destruction was meaningless and cruel." The Time Kai spoke solomnly, "It doesn't have ANY impact on the future if it survives. They always kept to their own planet and I've seen that they will never leave it. They're technology was always inferior as it always will be."  
  
"What's the planet's name?" Ophillia asked.  
  
"The planet's name... is Arlia."  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
OOOOOOOOoooooo!!! Remember that planet? If you don't read up on the earlier episodes of Dragon Ball Z and you WILL remember... I'll give you an obvious clue! BUG PEOPLE!!! HAH! There! So guess who they'll come across! Find out next time what happens!!! See ya later! (Depending if the parents come back on time... (which they usually don't,) I'm still babysitting... sitting here bored... the kids asleep...) Yes... poor little bored me... Well buh bye! PLEASE REVIEW AND BE NICE!!! See ya! Oh by the way... if you're wondering about the title... junoir Time Warriors are called "Time Fighters" ok? Bye bye! 


	10. Naki's First Adventure

Hi! Guess what! I've got a couple pictures drawn of the Moulin Rouge special... which includes my first pic of Tetsuo... so... if you want, email me... (also if you never got the chance to ask me for pics of Nanake, you can do that too...) washu_the_scientific_genius@hotmail.com Okay! Here's the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
Maturity  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten: Naki's First Adventure  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nanake and Ophillia ran through the Hyperbolic Time Chamber following a red star. Naki giggled happily on her mother's back.  
  
"Think we'll make it in time?" Nanake shouted over to Ophillia.  
  
"Yeah! I made sure we were early! Just keep running!" Ophillia answered, never taking her eyes off the red star.  
  
  
  
Soon they were in space, looking down upon a red planet. Nanake scanned it quickly for any visible disturbances.  
  
"Funny... it looks peaceful enough..."  
  
"Well... remember when I said we'd get here early?" Ophillia watched the planet.  
  
"Yeah...? Go on..."  
  
"Well they're not even here yet."  
  
Nanake did a classic "anime fall-over" and then exclaimed,  
  
"They're not even HERE yet?!?! When are they coming!?!?"  
  
Ophillia chuckled and pointed beyond the planet where two bright star-like lights appeared just for a second.  
  
"Settle down, Kawaii, here they come."  
  
"Oh?" Nanake looked on and soon enough two space pods came crashing down through the planet Arlia's atmosphere. She cringed when she recognized the design of the pods- Saiyan.  
  
"AUGH! It's Nappa and Vegeta!!! You didn't tell me that THEY were here!"  
  
"How was I s'posed to know?!?!?!"  
  
Nanake growled and crossed her arms, giving her a "Vegeta look" and said,  
  
"Well I'm NOT going down there..."  
  
"Oh yes you are! We've got a job to do, remember?" Ophillia inched closer to her.  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
There was a long silence before Ophillia swiftly took Naki from Nanake's back.  
  
"HEY!!!" Nanake roared.  
  
"Well if you won't go, I'm sure Vegeta would like to get aquainted with his daughter!"  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T!!!" Nanake's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh... WOULDN'T I?" Ophillia smirked playfully and blasted through the atmosphere quickly with Nanake hot on her heels.  
  
"OPHIE GET BACK HERE!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They landed close by to see some bug creatures throwing Nappa and Vegeta into a huge cage. Nanake glared at the scene and muttered to Ophillia,  
  
"That doesn't make sense... those bug people... I don't sense that they're very strong... yet they captured Nappa and Vegeta... I don't get it!"  
  
"It's gotta be a trick..." Ophillia hissed lowly at the idea, "They must be playing some sick game for their own amusement!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta's scouter bleeped and he looked behind him. He could have swore he saw to people hide behind a large rock right before he could fully see it. Hmm. Oh well... perhaps her was imagining things.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nanake and Ophillia held their breath until they heard the cart and cage start moving away.  
  
"That was close..." Nanake let out a breath of relief.  
  
"Yeah... No kidding... I don't think we need to let THEM know we're here..." Ophillia chuckled quietly.  
  
They both nearly jumped out of their skins when Naki squealed loudly with glee. They gasped when they heard the carts stop and one of the bug creatures speak.  
  
"There's something over there."  
  
  
  
Nanake gulped and held her child close to her, covering her mouth. The three huddle together, but much to their dismay, within seconds, a huge grasshopper looking thing stood over them. It picked them up and quickly hurled them into the same cage as the other two prisoners. Nanake looked at Vegeta and he smirked at her. She could tell it was going to be a long ride.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You have a tail. You must be Saiyan. Same with the child." He spoke with a hint of evil in his voice. He had his trademark smirk on and his eyes narrowed down to menacing slits.  
  
Nanake only nodded, and Vegeta continued,  
  
"Why don't you come and sit by me woman? I promise I won't bite... yet." He chukled at his last remark and she silently shook her head, holding Naki close, afraid to look him in the eyes.  
  
  
  
"Fine then..." Vegeta shrugged. Nanake sighed in relief and closed her eyes. Then she heard him say,  
  
"If you won't come over her, then I'll come over there."  
  
Her eyes shot open and she saw Vegeta strolling towards her. She tried to scoot away, but she was already in the corner of the cage. She whimpered and held one arm over her face, while the other clung onto Naki for dear life. Vegeta sat down next to her and started a surprisingly friendly conversation.  
  
  
  
"So... how did you escape Planet Vegeta's demise? I don't remember ever seeing you before."  
  
He spoke to her with his head cocked to the side with a smirk still on his face.  
  
She stammered, totally unprepared for the question,  
  
"I er, uhm... was away... I was... taking a break. Thought I needed one- I mean... y'know, leaving the battle field for once..."  
  
"Hmph." He snorted mockingly, "How can you become stronger if you allow yourself to slack off? I prefer to stay on the battle field- constantly growing stronger- defeating all who oppose me... and destroying anyone in the way of my goal."  
  
"Wh-what... IS your goal...?"  
  
He stopped and looked at her dangerously,  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
Nanake blushed and then looked away.  
  
"WELL?"  
  
"Nanake." She answered quietly.  
  
Ophillia watched the two a little bit edgey.  
  
"Nanake huh..." He repeated. He crossed his arms and an ankle over his knee and leaned back against the caged walls, "Nice." He looked into the deep red sky.  
  
Nanake blushed and looked at him. His hair was tinted a reddish brown color from the lighting of the atmosphere and his armor looked green and orange. He had his constant scowl on his face and he must have noticed her staring at him, because he snapped,  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Nanake jumped and said,  
  
"Nothing! Nothing... It's just that... uhm... why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
He looked at her again and raised an eyebrow suspisciously,  
  
"Shouldn't I be? And who says I'm being nice? You don't know anything about me you stupid wench!"  
  
It was then that he saw he scar on her neck. He softened a bit and asked,  
  
"So you were claimed then huh... Did he die in the planet's explosion?"  
  
It took Nanake awhile to figure out what he was talking about and then she saw his gaze stuck on her scar. But before she could answer, he had looked closer at the scar and sensed something VERY peculiar about it. He lurched forward and, almost painfully, pressed two fingers against the bite marks on her neck. Nanake let out a gasp and tried to push his hand away. Vegeta's expression darkened and he roared with the look of rage and confusion on his face,  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHY DO I FEEL MYSELF INSIDE OF YOU?! WHY DO I FEEL MYSELF COURSING THROUGH YOUR BLOOD?!?!?!"  
  
Nanake pressed her back hard against the wall, as if trying to disappear.  
  
"ANSWER ME!!!" He glared red at her and the little baby, who was almost at the point of bawling. But then, the carraige stopped and they were to be transported to the prisons.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"They're some kind of aliens..."  
  
  
  
"Look how hideous they look!"  
  
  
  
"You never know... they might think WE'RE the ugly ones...  
  
  
  
"You're sick!"  
  
  
  
Nanake looked around, trying to make her eyes adjust to the darkness of the prison cell to see where all of the voices were coming from. Soon she saw red eyes everywhere and she backed away from them- right into Vegeta's armored chest. His hands fell upon her shoulders and she held Naki tightly as they gripped down on them.  
  
  
  
A bug creature with a gold band on his forearms spoke of his wife who was captured and how their kingdom was ruled by a ruthless king. Nanake bowed her head respectfully and murmured,  
  
"How awful... sir I hope that your planet will not have to go through anymore pain..."  
  
Vegeta scoffed and said,  
  
"Some Saiyan... You'r almost PEACEFUL..." He drug her to a corner and threw her against it. He stood right in front of her, bleakening any chances of escaping.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked shakily.  
  
"To talk. I want to know why that it MY mark on your shoulder." He ordered. Nappa turned and looked at them surprised.  
  
"Really? Have you ever even seen her before, Vegeta?"  
  
"NO NAPPA NOW SHUT UP AND LEAVE US!!!" Vegeta whirled around, snarling.  
  
"I... I don't know what you're talking about..." Nanake looked down nervously, holding Naki close, even tighter.  
  
"DON'T TOY WITH ME!!!" Vegeta roared and shook her by the shoulders, "DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID?! I CAN FEEL IT!!!!"  
  
"Hey! She said she doesn't know anything now lay off!" Ophillia shouted, only to have Nappa smack her across the face.  
  
"No one speaks to the prince like that!"  
  
This, however, blew her last fuse and she attacked Nappa, angrily.  
  
"Tell me woman..." Vegeta glared at her warningly with a threatening gaze, "Now."  
  
  
  
"Please Vegeta... I really don't-" She screeched as she was cut off by a swift backhand across her cheek.  
  
"Wrong answer." Vegeta growled lowly, "I'm LOSING my patience, woman! Now TELL me NOW or it's LIGHTS OUT!"  
  
  
  
Nanake remained silent, looking down. Vegeta growled and snatched Naki from her arms,  
  
"Clearly you won't tell me if I endanger you... but let's see when I endanger this child here..." He formed a ki ball, aiming it directly at the giggling baby.  
  
"STOP!!!" She shrieked, "PLEASE!!! I BEG YOU STOP!"  
  
He gritted his teeth angrily as the ki ball got bigger.  
  
"Alright! Stop! I'll tell you, just stop!" She whimpered helplessly.  
  
"I'm listening..." He growled, still aiming the ki ball close to Naki's small head.  
  
"I... I'm your mate from the future... I'm a Time Warrior... the child is your daughter..."  
  
Vegeta let the ki ball disappear with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"My---"  
  
"OUR child... actually..." Nanake looked down.  
  
  
  
There was a silence in the prison cell that made everyone listening uncomfertable. The bugs were listening, Nappa and Ophillia had stopped fighting and were now listening, and Naki had stopped cooing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well... in that case..." He finally spoke, "Let's get you out of here." He lifted her chin to meet his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They ran down the halls, Nappa and Vegeta blasting things right and left until they came to a stop in front of a large door. They opened it quietly, and heared a guard inform the king that they were captured earlier that day.  
  
"Wonderful." The bug king hissed lowly, "Send for them at once!"  
  
"We're already here!" Vegeta smirked as he and his party stalked forward.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?! Why aren't these prisoners with an armed escort?!" The king bellowed.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, sire!" The guard replied shakily.  
  
"The guards met with an... unfortunate accident..." Vegeta chuckled grimly.  
  
"Now it will be YOU who will meet with an "unfortunate accident." You don't have to look..." The bug king turned to a pink lady sitting next to him. She grumbled and turned away from him.  
  
"I'm fine..."  
  
"Even I find them repulsing!" The king spat the word out with venom.  
  
"Save it, ya stupid looking cricket-thing!" Nappa growled.  
  
"Nappa!" Vegeta scolded with some mock in his voice.  
  
  
  
"Ahh... the bald one is passionate... it will be interesting to see how he fares against our combat champion! I'm afraid there is not much hope for the three little ones and the child." The king rubbed his chin.  
  
  
  
"You'd kill a CHILD?!" Nanake yelled incredulously, holding Naki tightly to her bosom and turning away a bit. She glared up at him dangerously and the king laughed.  
  
"What is that child to us? Just another UGLY alien."  
  
  
  
"WHY YOU!" She raised a hand to blast him to bits, only to have Vegeta catch it and speak to her through telepathy.  
  
"Just wait... let's play this out."  
  
"But Vegeta..."  
  
"Trust me."  
  
  
  
"Eesah!" The king bellowed, "Would you like to teach these aliens a lesson in combat?"  
  
"Yes sire!" Eesah answered.  
  
"Eesah... you'll retire a wealthy man if you can defeat ALL of them!"  
  
"Yes sire!"  
  
"Now let the games begin!!!" The king threw a hankerchief into the air and the bug champion leapt forward. In meer seconds, his body had exploded, and everyone looked at Vegeta, who lowered his hand from his attack.  
  
"I guess that makes YOU the new champion." Nappa drawled. Vegeta smirked and chuckled evilly.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm... not bad..." Murmured the bug king, "But ten of our elite warriors have already mastered similar techniques using energy!"  
  
  
  
They all turned and faced him and Vegeta grinned evilly,  
  
"They have... Interesting... Well we'd like to fight them."  
  
  
  
The king chuckled evilly and Nappa growled with an evil smirk upon his face,  
  
"C'mon yer highness! Bring on the cricket brigade!"  
  
  
  
Suddenly ten bug warriors landed on the floor and surrounded them all quickly. Naki blew rasberries at them all with a Vegeta-like scowl on her face. Vegeta looked at the infant in Nanake's arms and chuckled before turning his attention back to the bugs.  
  
  
  
"Take a good look, space men! The royal elite guards that yuo were so eager to fight!" The king spoke with an "I told you so" tone in his voice.  
  
  
  
"MEN?!" Nanake shook a fist.  
  
"Hah. They don't look so tough!" Ophillia lowered into fighting stance.  
  
  
  
Nappa chuckled and with a flick of his wrist, pointing his index and middle finger upwards, the ten bug-warriors exploded. Naki giggled and waved her arms around happily as she watched body parts and flesh fly before they were turned to dust, while Nanake and Ophillia gritted their teeth and stared in disgust.  
  
  
  
"RELEASE YETI!!! RELEASE YETI!!!" The king cried, covering his face from debri and flesh. A floor opened up and a gigantic bug warrior moved up on an elevated floor.  
  
"So... it's the old giant under the floor trick huh?" Vegeta chuckled, crossing his arms.  
  
"Yeti! Destroy those men! They're very BAD men!" The king ordered.  
  
"We're bad?" Nappa looked over his shoulder at Vegeta.  
  
"Well..." Vegeta snickered, "A little..."  
  
"WHY does he keep calling us men?!" Ophillia growled.  
  
"Let's teach him a lesson-WOAH!" Nanake yelped.  
  
Yeti attacked them, shooting eye lasors at Vegeta who ran along the walls horizontally then landed close to Nanake again. Nanake shoved Naki into Vegeta's arms. Vegeta looked at her and then the child, a bit puzzled. She flew forward and caught the creature by it's index and middle finger. She strained, trying to hold the cricket-thing back, until finally she twisted and snapped the two fingers completely off. Yeti howled in pain as he deliriously staggered back, leaving a trail of green blood.  
  
"OPHIE!! NOW!"  
  
"Right!" Ophillia flew up and farmed a ki ball. She clapsed her hands around it, creating a ki sword. She soared straight at the injured mammoth cricket and chopped him completely in half.  
  
The king screamed in terror and started to run away.  
  
"Coward." Vegeta growled and lifted a finger, causing svereal large rocks to fly around, eventually smashing right through the bug king's fragile body, killing him. Vegeta licked his lips as Naki cooed with a sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"Oooooooooooo!"  
  
Vegeta looked down at the child in his arms and set her on his shoulder.  
  
("Heh. I like this child...") He smirked to himself until she got ahold of two handfuls of his hair.  
  
  
  
"YAAAAAAAUUGHH!!! DAMN KID! LET GO!" He tore the child from his shoulder and glared at her. She giggled and chirped, showing no fear as she reached her arms out to him in a hint that she wanted him to hold her closer.  
  
("Persistant and brave little bugger aren't you?") He smirked once again. He tapped the button on his scouter and spoke,  
  
"Computer."  
  
"Yes, Prince Vegeta?" The computer's feminine voice chirped back.  
  
"Come here at once."  
  
Nappa and Vegeta's space pods took off souring towards them.  
  
  
  
The bug who had tols them of the planet's troubles ran into the room. He thanked them all, deeming them heroes to their planet. The two space pods landed next to them and Vegeta courtingly took Nanake's hand. He led her into the pod, still holding the child and sat down, situating Nanake between his legs and giving her Naki to hold.  
  
"But I can't-"  
  
"Of course you can." Vegeta smirked and the door closed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ophillia looked at Nappa and then the tiny space pod.  
  
"Oohhhhhh no. No way am I getting into that cramped thing with the likes of YOU!"  
  
Nappa shrugged and picked her up, and tossed her into the pod before getting in, himself.  
  
"Hey! Gimme some room, won't ya?" Ophillia elbowed Nappa hard in the gut as the pod took off.  
  
"Stop moving around!"  
  
"WELL THEN GIVE ME SOME FUCKING ROOM!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside Vegeta's pod... it was a bit quieter... in fact... there was complete silence except for Naki's baby-talk. Nanake looked down at her child who was looking out the window excitedly. Suddenly, she felt Vegeta by her ear. His nose and mouth movedup a bit and nestled into her hair. He breathed in her scent and closed his eyes.  
  
"How did we meet?"  
  
She jumped at the suddenly destruction of the silence and quickly answered,  
  
"On Earth."  
  
He moaned lightly and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his armored chest.  
  
"That's where Nappa and I are headed next... We should be there in a matter of months."  
  
"Vegeta... I can't be there when you meet my past self... please let me out of here..." She whispered nervously.  
  
"I don't want to wait that long... I want to... "get to know you..." right now..." He gripped his hands around two fistfuls of her robes. She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut. He started pulling then off, but then stopped and smirked as they broke through Arlia's atmosphere. Both of the Saiyan pods stopped outside of the planet and opened. The group floated outside of the pods, staring down at the planet.  
  
  
  
"Gee Vegeta... that guy called us heroes." Nappa gazed down at the planet.  
  
"Heroes aren't all they're cracked up to be..." Vegeta grinned, "Are they, love." He smirked cheekily and took her chin in his hand, sending her a sly gaze as he shot a slim white ki beam down at the planet. Nanake gasped as she saw it from the corner of her eye. Vegeta started kissing her and Ophillia screamed at her through telepathy.  
  
"NANAKE DO SOMETHING!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Nanake closed her eyes as Vegeta continued to kiss her and slowly extended a hand, palm facing the planet, and recited inside her head as he snaked his arms around her waist.  
  
("Planet Vegeta homing... SURROUND!")  
  
  
  
Quick as light, a forcefield formed around the planet Arlia, but not quick enough for anyone to see it. Vegeta forced his tongue into her mouth and she let him work his magic on her while the ki beam hit the force field and a blinding white light flashed around them.  
  
  
  
After Vegeta pulled away, Nanake held up the pendant for him to see before he noticed that the planet was still there. Ophillia did the same to Nappa.  
  
  
  
"What's that?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
*FLASH!!!!*  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Though nothing will keep us together  
  
We could steal time  
  
Just for one day  
  
We could be heroes  
  
Forever and ever!  
  
We could be heroes  
  
Forever and ever*~  
  
  
  
Nanake watched the two Saiyan space pods zoom off until they were only a speck of light that you could have mistaken for a falling star.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok! Next time, Naki is a little bit older and Ophillia is training her ine the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a year. What is Naki like and how will her training go? I bet you're wondering whether she'll be more like her father... or you might not be but I felt liek typing that question so NYAH! Well! See you guys next time! Please read and review and be nice when doing so! And remember to e-mail me if you want any pics coz my site still isn't ready for opening yet! Buh bye!  
  
  
  
  
  
*Nanake Trilogy Vacation Special*  
  
~Part One~  
  
  
  
  
  
(A bus is seen driving down the road. Inside, there's kareoke going on as Heidi, the author, is driving the bus.)  
  
  
  
Goku: (singing) "DYNA WON'T YA BLOW, DYNA WON'T YA BLOW, DYNA WON'T YOU BLOW THE HORN!!!"  
  
Krillin: (muttering to Yamcha) "That's not ALL she'll blow..."  
  
(The two snicker)  
  
Nanake: (ears perk up from sensitive hearing. whirls around to the seat behind her and yells at them) "YOU TWO ARE SICK!"  
  
Bulma: (reading a peice of paper) "Thanks for all of your hard work and effort. Please relaz and enjoy this lovely vacation at our lake cabin to our expense, thanks, your author, Heidi."  
  
Chiaotzu: "But why a shabby cabin way out in the boonies?"  
  
Bulma: (muttering to Chiaotzu) "The author's cheap."  
  
(They both snicker)  
  
  
  
Piccolo: "You're driving sucks! Why can't you pay more attention to the road?"  
  
Heidi: "SHUT UP PICCOLO!!!! YOU WANNA BE DELETED FROM THE SECOND HALF OF THE SEQUEL!?!?!"  
  
Vegeta: "He's right, you're driving is horrendous."  
  
Heidi: (growling) "I could easily delete YOU too mister!"  
  
Vegeta: (crosses his arms and smirks) "No you can't- I'm an important character!"  
  
(Heidi grumbles to herself)  
  
(Gohan jumps up and down, looking out the window, smacking Freeza and Tien in the process)  
  
Gohan: "LOOK! LOOK! THERE IT IS!!!"  
  
Ophillia: "How can he get so excited over a crappy cabin?"  
  
Tien: (rubbing his cheek) "Beats me..."  
  
Freeza: "Literally."  
  
Chichi: "Well anyway... is this cabin going to be tidy?"  
  
Nanake: "It better be roomy!"  
  
  
  
Heidi: "YAAAAUUGH!!!! GREEN GRASSHOPPER BOGEY AT TWELVE O'CLOCK!!!"  
  
(Z-Fighters rush to the front of the bus and look out the wondow)  
  
All: (shocked) "NO WAY!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
~End of Part One~ 


	11. Reality... Life Lives Without You Nanake

Hey all! Ready for the Childhood of Naki? I am! Get ready coz Heeeeeeeeere's chapter eleven!!! Heh heh! A couple more reviews... that's more like it! Thank you! *ahem* so here we go! Oh!!! I drew the cutest pic of Nanake and Vegeta!!! I think it looks great! And I worked HARD on it too! E-mail me if you want it! (washu_the_scientific_genius@hotmail.com) OK! Chappie Elevanaaaahhhh!!! Hee hee hee! Jibberish is fun!  
  
  
  
  
  
Maturity  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven: Reality... Life Lives Without You Nanake!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Naki opened her eyes and let the soft sunlight wake her up. She rubbed her eyes after sitting up in the guestbed of Tetsuo's condo. She immediately grinned broadly and ran into the master bedroom and leapt onto the bed, waking the two sleeping there.  
  
"MOMMY TETSUO WAKE UP!!!! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! WOOHOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Nanake's eyes shot open as the wind got knocked out of her by the lively little girl who just landed on her stomach.  
  
"Oy! Naki! Happy Birthday! You're grounded!" She smirked weakly.  
  
"Mommy!" Naki smiled, putting her hands on her hips, "Will you get up now?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, yes..." Nanake murmured and pushed the child onto the floor playfully, "Ooooops! Didn't mean to do that!" Nanake winked and giggled.  
  
"Hey!" Naki squealed in laughter, "That's it mama! You'll be the first poor victom of my sixth year! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! NO ONE CAN ESCAPE THE WRATH OF NAKI! NO ONE!!!" She stood playfully in fighting stance which looked so mush like Vegeta's. Nanake looked at her, completely blank until she shook herself out of it.  
  
("I wish I'd see YOU more than your father, Naki...") She smiled warmly. Tetsuo, who was still sleeping, rolled over and embraced Nanake.  
  
"Nan..." He murmured, "You're so soft and cuddly..." He drooled and chuckled... at least until Nanake socked him in the face-lightly, of course.  
  
"Egh! Tetsuo! Off me!"  
  
"Oh! S-s-sorry Nan!" Tetsuo sat up completely awake now, and scratched the back of his neck nervously.  
  
  
  
They had been together for six years now, and Nanake had kept her word: "Father figure and NOTHING else." It seemed her bond with Vegeta was too strong and he seemed to be all she thought about in her spare time. So Nanake never bothered to give Tetsuo a fair chance. However once Naki was five, Tetsuo talked her into giving Naki the guest room and having Nanake sleep with him, in hopes of warming his way into her heart THAT way... but he found no such luck there... or mercy.  
  
  
  
Ophillia appeared in the room with a bag slung over her shoulder. Naki's eyes lit up and she ran to Ophillia, hugging her around the knees. Ophillia smiled and said,  
  
"Happy Birthday Munchkin..."  
  
"OPHIE! You came! I'm so happy!!!" Naki giggled into her robes. Ophillia lowered the bag and took out some clothing.  
  
"A gift from the Time Kai and I..." she handed them to the little Saiyan, "You're very own Time Fighter Robes... different from your mother's Time Warrior robes, but... don't they look cool?" She ended with a playful and upbeat tone in her voice, smiling cheerily.  
  
  
  
"Cool! My own robes!" Naki took them and brought them over to the mirror, slipping them on over her nightgown. "They look so great!"  
  
Nanake smiled proudly at her beautiful daughter.  
  
"Oh that's right! I finally get to begin my training today!!! That's the rules mommy! No training till I'm six and NOW I'm six!" She smirked up at her mother.  
  
"Yeah..." Nanake shrugged, teasingly, "But the Time Rules never said you HAD to start training at six..."  
  
"MOTHER!" Naki said in a mock-motherly tone, crossing her arms with a Vegeta trademark smirk on her face.  
  
"I'm kidding, sweetheart! Go and get ready. We'll bring you to Kami's lookout after breakfast." Nanake laughed.  
  
"YEAH!" Naki whooped, jumping for joy as she dashed out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
After breakfast, the trio set out for Kami's Lookout, high above the Earth. Naki clung to her mother's robes, since she still couldn't fly very fast, as they soared higher and higher, faster and faster. Soon they reached the top and Nanake called around to find Kami, since she hadn't had time to speak to him over the years of her missions.  
  
"Kami! Hello?" Nanake called, "Mr. Popo! Where are you?"  
  
  
  
No one came out but a small Namek who looked VERY familiar.  
  
  
  
"Dende!" Nanake gasped, "What-What are you doing here?!"  
  
  
  
Dende looked at her and smiled,  
  
"Nanake! I've missed you! Where have you been all this time! Hey Piccolo, it's Nanake!"  
  
Nanake cringed at the fighter's name.  
  
("Oh shit... my promise to Naki! He won't tell Vegeta I'm here... No he wouldn't! ...Would he?")  
  
  
  
Piccolo emerged from the shadows inside the house. He looked at Nanake with shock, relief, and confusion all mixed into one.  
  
"N-Nanake? You've come back..."  
  
"M-Master Piccolo... I...I...I-I didn't know you lived up here..." Nanake murmured, looking down. Naki looked from him to her, very confused. She stepped forward and looked up at the green character. She smiled bashfully,  
  
"Were you mommy's trainer, Mr. Piccolo?"  
  
Piccolo looked down surprised and noticed Naki for the first time.  
  
"Is this your child?" He asked Nanake, never taking his eyes off of Naki, "Strange... she looks uncommonly like-" He broke off and looked at Nanake who was blushing a deep red color.  
  
"Oh... I see..." He murmured, understandingly, "Now I know why you disappeared... it was for her, wasn't it? He would have hurt one or both of you, so you ran away." He smirked at his discovery, "Am I right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Right about what? Ran from who? Hurt what? When did you ever disappear? I don't remember you ever disappearing..." Naki blurted out, confused. Piccolo looked down at her and then back at Nanake.  
  
"You never told her a thing?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"We don't think it's her time to know yet, Piccolo." Ophillia spoke for the first time, making her presence known. Piccolo only smirked at the Namek look-alike and then back at Nanake.  
  
"If you're wondering whether or not I'm going to tell anyone else that you were ever here... I won't. You have my word."  
  
"Th-thank you, Master Piccolo..." Nanake sighed in relief.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... let's get going. We have training to do." Ophillia growled.  
  
  
  
They all made their way to the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and as always, Popo was there to show them in. He opened the door, and Ophillia stepped inside, closely followed by an excited Naki. Nanake paused at the door, and looked back at Piccolo.  
  
"What are you doing here now, Master Piccolo? What happened to Kami? ...And how did Dende get here?"  
  
Piccolo smiled as gently as he did when he died at the hand of Nappa, and crossed his arms.  
  
"You've missed a lot, Nanake... almost as much as you've BEEN missed here... Kami and I fused together to help defeat Cell... An evil organic android... Dende here is the new guardian of Earth, and I'm here to help him. Goku died at the hands of Cell... and does not wish to be brought back. And... Vegeta..."  
  
"Yes...?" Nanake looked a bit concerned.  
  
"V-Vegeta's alive and well... he's just fine." Piccolo said slowly, not wanting to tell her about Trunks.  
  
"Oh... Well... I should go... we have to start training Naki... Good-bye Master Piccolo..." She turned and went inside. Popo closed the door after she was inside, engulfed by the bright white light.  
  
"You did not want to tell her Vegeta is with Bulma I take it..." Popo spoke solomnly.  
  
"I couldn't... I didn't know... or WANT to know how she'd react... I guess I've still got a soft spot for her... just like I did Gohan." Piccolo smiled.  
  
Dende smiled too.  
  
"I didn't think I'd ever see her again..."  
  
Piccolo let out a chuckle in agreement,  
  
"I could feel a significant increase in her power... she's gotten much stronger than I ever thought she'd EVER be."  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp...  
  
  
  
"VEGETAAAAAAA!" Bulma screeched.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, WOMAN?!" he roared back.  
  
"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY KITCHEN YOU BIG JERK!!!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"IT'S A MESS!!!"  
  
"WELL WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?! STARVE?! I WAS HUNGRY AND YOU WOULDN'T GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS TO MAKE ME MY DINNER!"  
  
"YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST SAT THE REFRIDGERATOR UPRIGHT AGAIN!"  
  
"OY, WOMAN! STOP SCREECHING! YOU GIVE ME A HEADACHE!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta walked out of the house and over to the gravity room as Bulma continued her tyrade.  
  
("What did I do to deserve this?")  
  
He saw a lavender-haired toddler, wandering about around the yard near the gravity room.  
  
"Hn. Got sick of the banshee too, eh?" He stopped and looked down at him.  
  
"Da da da da da!"  
  
"Oh stuff it."  
  
Trunks giggled happily. And started actually walking, without falling over, to him.  
  
"Oh look... the miracle of nature... Here he comes..." Vegeta mocked with a scowl on his face as he knelt to pick up his son when he reached him. He had just picked up the boy when he heard Bulma scream from the house like she had a bad case of PMS.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! WHERE THE HELL DID TRUNKS GO?!?!?! I'M A TERRIBLE MOTHER!!! I CAN'T EVEN KEEP TABS ON A BABY!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked into the gravity room with Trunks.  
  
"Stupid little..."  
  
  
  
  
  
He set the child down, but didn't go to turn on the Gravity Machine. He just sat against the wall, with a deep scowl on hie face. He stared, spaced out as Trucks teetered up to him. He tripped and fell into Vegeta's lap, waking Vegeta from his trance.  
  
"Hn. I bet you didn't know that you'vr got a brother or sister out there... I wonder where they are? I know they're both alive... I've felt them from time to time... I just can't find them." He looked down at Trunks and then added,  
  
"Hmph. You're too stupid to understand any of this though, aren't you kid?"  
  
  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
"Ow!" Vegeta rubbed his arm, wincing. "Pressure point... Atta boy..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
Vegeta's living a life with Bulma! But it seems that he still hasn't moved on. Perhaps their destined to meet again and stay together... perhaps... but when will this destined time be? And what training will Naki go under in the mean time. A Junior Mission? NO WAY! Can Naki handle it all alone??? Please review and be nice! Sorry if I made Bulma sound stupid and annoying... and bitchy... but sorry to say this... but I never liked Bulma... she had her moments throughout the episodes... very slim and few moments... But that's my opinion, and if you're WEAK enough to challenge an opinion, then FLAME away! I don't care! Who'll look like the immature loser here? Certainly not me! I don't write fics about two already existing characters which happen to BOTH go OUT OF CHARACTER! I've read some REALLY GOOD and CUTE OOC stories of Bulma and Vegeta... buuuuuuut they're STILL out of character... (one actully sounded more Sailor Moon/Tuxedo Mask than Bulma/Vegeta... VERY cute, but yet VERY wrong!)  
  
Well anyway! BE NICE WHEN YOU REVIEW OR I'LL MAKE BULMA SEEM EVEN MORE RETARDED THAN SHE ACTUALLY IS!!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! 


	12. Gravity Kills

Hey all... I can't sleep... so I'm being sneaky... (Yeah... heh heh heh...) I've got my mom's laptop, and I'm hiding under my blanket, typing here! (Hee hee hee! I LIKE being sneaky!) Well anyway! Here's the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
Maturity  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve: Gravity Kills  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Naki was having fun sliding on the slick, shiny, white tiled floors of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber when Nanake walked in... She giggled at her daughter and stepped in front of her, causing her to crash into her legs and fall backwards laughing.  
  
"Are you ready Naki?" She smiled down at her.  
  
"Sure!" Naki grinned back up at her.  
  
Ophillia then came over to her and took her by the hand.  
  
"Naki... you won't see your mother for about a year's time in here now... are you ready to proceed?"  
  
"Hai!" Naki yelled at attention. She was ready... she had been ready for too long. She wanted to be just like her mother had become... Strong... Brave... and Daring. Nanake was allowed to stay for the breifing... but then, as the rules state in the book of time, no parent may watch their child train in their trainee days. So Nanake left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, supposedly going back to Tetsuo's.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Naki... it's just you and I here, all alone. I'm going to tell you that this isn't, under any cercumstances, going to be easy at all in the beginning... and even towards the end it will NOT be very simple... Do you understand?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Alright then... follow me..." She turned and smirked as she stepped off the tiled flooring and into the blinding ground.  
  
("If she's anything like her mother...")  
  
  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
"OWW! MY NOSE!" Naki moaned, lifting her hand with great difficulty, just to reach up and rub her nose. Her head was hard enough to lift in the first place. Ophillia turned around and looked at her apprentice with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Ok... easy... easy... WOAH! Guess not!" *SMACK!* "Oww... OK... Here... we... GO!" Naki pushed up with her arms with all her might, standing herself to her feet, only to lose balance and fall flat on her back. Very hard.  
  
"Ergh... I hate this..." She complained.  
  
  
  
Ophillia chuckled and extended a hand.  
  
"NO WAY!" Naki refused it, "I can do it! Just watch!" She tried to stand again, but failed miserabley.  
  
"My dear, we really only have a YEAR, so if you'd be so kind..." Ophillia extended a hand again.  
  
"Ouch... Geez... Harsh Ophie!" Naki flinched with one eye shut. She took Ophie's hand and let her stand her up.  
  
  
  
"Okay..." Ophillia let go of her, "Get into attack stance and show me what you got... No holding back." She smirked.  
  
Naki just fell backward, not able to move into her fighting stance. She landed flat onher back again and moaned,  
  
"When you said this would be tough... you MEANT tough!" Naki mumbled as she started seeing stars.  
  
"Oy vey..." Ophillia slapped a hand to her forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside, it was now night time. Nanake had avoided going back to Tetsuo's since he wasn't expecting anyone back for awhile, and she needed to think. She flew around aimlessly until she found herself perched in a tree on a mountain... looking down on Capsule Corps.  
  
"Vegeta... I wonder if he still lives here..." Nanake murmured. Soon curiosity got the better of her and she flew to the window where she and Vegeta used to sleep. She peered in and saw colorful wallpaper, toys, no bed, but a crib... It was a baby's room. She sighed and thought.  
  
("Where e'se could he be?")  
  
  
  
She flew to the area where Goku and Vegeta first fought. She landed on the pillar that she was ordered to stay put on, once a long time ago. She stared off into the night sky as a flashback played in her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please! Put me down!" Nanake screamed.  
  
"Shut up... I'm not letting you out of my site. You're too valuable, being the last female Saiyan..." He hissed, following Goku to wherever he led them.  
  
"But... I..."  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up?! He's landing now!"  
  
  
  
Goku landed on a pillar and Vegeta landed on another. He hurled Nanake to the ground and snarled,  
  
"Stay put. You know what I'll do." He turned his attention away from her, to Goku.  
  
  
  
............................................................................ ...............................................................  
  
  
  
"D-damn it all..." Vegeta growled, as he crawled, nearly dead, to his space pod. Nanake had watched him get nearly crushed to death by Gohan as a Mammoth Ape... and she watched him struggle now to escape in his ship. She staggered over to him and helped him towards his pod.  
  
"Wha-What are you doing woman?!" He coughed.  
  
"I'm helping you..." She strained.  
  
"Why...?"  
  
"Only because I want to..."  
  
............................................................................ ................................................................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nanake shook her head to make the memories stop, and looked out into the bleak, sandy desert. She sat down on the pillar and hummed a few bars of a song that she hadn't sang since the three hour break Vegeta suggested to wait for Goku, back when Nappa and Vegeta were attacking Earth. She stopped when she heard the wind howling. She felt lonely... She looked down and wiped away the tears she swore that she would never cry again. She looked angriliy up at the stars.  
  
"He could have changed for us, Naki... He COULD have! It's not fair! It's NOT! I wanted tp be with him forever! It's NOT FAIR!" She screamed into the night. Her only answer came from behind her,  
  
"It is now..."  
  
Nanake gasped, wide-eyed and turned around in fear.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Who is it? Friend or foe? Or in a way, BOTH? Well anyway... I think I typed away my insomnia problem... G'night! Please Review and be VERY NICE!!! *yawn!* G'night! Hope you're enjoying this so far! 


	13. Watch the Sun Rise

Hi! I bet you're all wondering who the mysteryman/woman was... YOU ALL THOUGHT IT WAS VEGETA!!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA! BOY DID I FOOL YOU!!! Chapter 13...  
  
  
  
  
  
Maturity  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Watch the Sun Rise  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Nanake... It's been awhile." He smiled.  
  
"KRILLIN!!!" She exclaimed, "How did you find me?"  
  
"I saw you flying around... I wasn't sure if it was you or not... but... I thought I'd follow... What's up?"  
  
She chuckled wryly,  
  
"I wish I knew where to start..."  
  
"I can think of a couple things..." He smirked his same old friendly smirk, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. She paused and looked at him.  
  
  
  
He chuckled and then flew off, looking over his shoulder at her as if saying, "follow me." She lifted off and hit the skies.  
  
They landed by the southwest coast, and leaned on a railing, looking out at the ocean.  
  
"Krillin...?"  
  
  
  
Krillin looked down and sighed, troubled.  
  
"A lot has happened without you, Nanake... Are you ever thinking of coming back?"  
  
"I don't know Krillin..."  
  
"Why did you leave in the first place? You worried a lot of people until Bulma found the letter that Vegeta was hiding in his room... I don't think he'd ever show it... but I think he was really hurt... or extremely pissed off," Krillin added jokingly with a smirk, "Coz that was a lot of Ki I felt that night you went missing."  
  
"It was... Naki..."  
  
Krillin tilted his head and looked at her,  
  
"Who's Naki?"  
  
"My six-year old daughter... Well... not just mine..."  
  
"Vegeta's?"  
  
Nanake looked at him shocked,  
  
"How-how'd you know?"  
  
"How couldn't I?" He joked, elbowing her tenderly, "In the Time Slip... The Dance... the aftermath of Namek... You two were pretty cozy... except when he was beating the-- oh I see why you left then, yeah..." He finished, mumbling.  
  
"I guess I never really had a chance to make a choice or not... when he bonded with me... that was it. I was his. And there was... IS nothing that I can ever do about that... even when I die..."  
  
"Hmm." Krillin looked back out at the ocean.  
  
There was a long silence. And then finally, Nanake smiled,  
  
"I missed you Krillin. You were always a good friend."  
  
"Yeah... I missed you too, Nanake..." He smiled, and then added, "I guess I was so much of a good friend to you back when we fought Nappa and Vegeta... was because I had that little crush on you..." He blushed.  
  
"I noticed that!" She laughed a little, "It was so cute!"  
  
"Yeah! But hey! We were all a great team on Namek! Don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah... How is Gohan anyway?"  
  
"Gohan? Oh he's great! He saved the world! Just like his dad! And this guy wasn't a pushover either!" Krillin grinned, "Did you hear about Cell?"  
  
"Not really... well... Piccolo told me about him a bit... But not much." She frowned, thinking.  
  
"You saw Piccolo?" Krillin puzzled.  
  
"Oh! Yeah! I forgot to tell you what I've done these past years!" Nanake smiled brightly at him, "I'm a Time Warrior! I go into different times and correct things that shouldn't have been... but not cause too much of an impact on bigger events in the future. I travel through time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber..."  
  
"Woah... I've never heard of a Time Warrior before..." Krillin raised his eyebrows.  
  
"That and I've also taken up singing... I met an agent who took me in after I ran away... and he coaxed me into it..."  
  
"Hah! Great!" Krillin laughed and smiled, "I always hoped you'd do something with that voice of yours if it wasn't for battle cries!"  
  
Nanake blushed.  
  
"Do you still remember that song you sang during the three hour break that Vegeta-"  
  
"-ordered we take to wait for Goku?"  
  
"Yeah! You know it?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well... could you... you know..." Krillin blushed, "sing some of it? That's one thing I've missed about you."  
  
Nanake laughed.  
  
"You really haven't changed all that much! You're still silly!"  
  
"Yeah... I can see a little change in you though... I don't know what it is... but... it's there..."  
  
Nanake smiled and started singing. Krillin watched the ocean and listened with a smile on his face.  
  
Her song was mostly vocalized this time. It echoed around them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nanake... what will you do now?" Krillin turned to her after she finished.  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure... Keep living my life... Raising my family... I can't go back to Vegeta... I made a promise to Naki long ago..."  
  
"What... promise?"  
  
"Before she was even born... and shortly after returning from Namek... I had dreams of Naki... she told me that he would hurt the both of us if I stayed... She said that if I truly loved her- her daughter- then I should leave... I was afraid... but then I understood that these were not just dreams... they were REAL premonitions... so I left... leaving no clue of where I was going... and then..."  
  
  
  
"Vegeta flipped, huh..." He looked away out at the ocean.  
  
"He did! And he STILL is!" Nanake groaned horribley, clasping her hands to the sides of her head, and leaning over a bit, distressed, "He's found me so many times! You wouldn't believe how many times I was close to death by his hand... I'm lucky I have this pendant..." She held it in the palm of her hand and looked at it. Krillin eyed it and asked,  
  
"What IS that anyway?"  
  
"Oh... this is my pendant I use when I'm on a mission... when I'm finished with the mission and I've come in contact with someone from the past, I have to completely erase their memory of me... so I hold it up for them to see... and then speak the incantation in my mind and viola! A blinding flash well... temorarilt blinds them for a few seconds and their memory of me is erased... or in Vegeta's case... forgeting that he ever saw me recently... so I imagine that he's woken up in a bunch of weird places with traces of my scent around him wondering what the hell is going on..."  
  
Krillin laughed,  
  
"I bet that's the best trick ever! Not many people can pull the wool over old Vegeta's eyes!"  
  
"Remember when Gohan took the dragon ball from the lake?!" Nanake giggled.  
  
Krillin howled in laughter, nodding and then asked,  
  
"Remember when Yajurobe cut off Vegeta's tail?!"  
  
"Excuse me mister Vegeta but I was wondering if we could be friends!!!" Nanake imitated Yajurobe, and they both laughed until their sides hurt.  
  
  
  
"I've missed being with you all... So many good times..." Nanake wiped tears of laughter from her eyes.  
  
"Yeah... you sure you're never coming back?"  
  
"Pretty sure..."  
  
"Hm." Krillin looked back out to see as the sun started to rise.  
  
"It's pretty..." she smiled.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Nanake smiled and watched the sun rise until she cringed at her daughter's voice, screaming inside of her head, and a pain shot through her neck.  
  
"NAKI!!!"  
  
"Huh?" Krillin looked at her wide-eyed.  
  
"NAKI'S IN DANGER!!! I CAN FEEL IT!!! SHE MUST ALREADY BE ON HER JUNIOR MISSION!!!!" Nanake screamed frantically.  
  
"Alright!" Krillin shouted, "Let's go!"  
  
"You'd help me?"  
  
"Of course! We haven't been able to do this often!" He threw a friendly smirk at her, "Lead the way!"  
  
She smiled and they hit the skies towards The Hyperbolic Time Chamber.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
The song is "Melodies of Life," for those of you who were wondering... (She sings it in the Saiyan Saga... a series of chapters I didn't put in "Confusion"...part one of tha Nanake trilogy... but she just kind of "la"'s the melody. Oh... and to answer a question in the reviews... Vegets was pissed because he thought she actually started LOVING Tetsuo... and we know how selfish Vegeta can be... And you'll find why that shouldn't seem so hypocritical that he slept with Bulma... although the reason will seem somewhat degrading to Vegeta... or Bulma... one of the two... but theanswer doesn't show up until part THREE!!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!! Sorry... but I'm not changing the outline for this fic... tooo much planning to change it now! Hee hee! Well I hope you liked this fic! (And how many people thought it would be Vegeta and NOT Krillin in this chapter! (Or better yet... how many people suspected Krillin at all?!)) Oh... and the crush Krillin had on Nanake was partially in the Saiyan Saga and on Namek. (I didn't put those chapters up because I didn't want to make it too long for the people who didn't like it... Oh don't worry...Krillin likes 18 now, remember? The Cell Saga has ended so don't throw anything at me! *ducks from flying objects* OK OK! I'll see what I can do about getting another Vegeta/Nanake encounter in before the sequel's ended! Hee hee! Review and for gosh sakes, BE NICE! 


	14. Junior Mission

Hello everyone! And now, You'll find out what happens to Naki DURING Nanake meeting with Krillin! Hope you like it! It's got a neat twist to it!  
  
  
  
Notes: This happens DURING the last chapter.  
  
  
  
Maturity  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Junior Mission  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Naki entered the Temple of the Time Kai completely out of breath. Ophillia picked her up and carried her to the Time Kai's chambers.  
  
"Ophie... what do I do now?"  
  
"You'll see little one..." Ophillia smiled down at her. She knocked on the chamber doors with her free hand and then entered. She found the Time Kai admiring a beautiful fountain with her big, glassy blue eyes. She turned and her eyes lit up when she saw Naki.  
  
"So you've finally come, young warrior."  
  
"Who-who are you?" Naki asked as Ophillia set her down. She clung to Ophillia's leg.  
  
"I am the Time Kai, the one to give you your very first Junior Mission." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Mission?!" Naki brightened up immediately, "I GET TO GO ON A MISSION!??!??!"  
  
"Heh... she's excited enough." Ophillia smiled down at her.  
  
"I suspect it's from the Saiyan blood that runs within her veins." The Time Kai smiled softly, "But here, dear child... I'll fill you in on what you must do to prove yourself."  
  
"Okay!" Naki stood at attention and payed close attention to the Time Kai's every word.  
  
"You must prove your strength and defeat a villian on an alien planet. He was to die anyway by the hand of another young Saiyan back in time, but you will aid him, and destroy the villian instead of the other Saiyan!" The Time Kai mischieviously smirked, "How about that?"  
  
"Hee hee! It sounds like fun! But how do I go through time?"  
  
"Put this on..." The Time Kai gave her a tiara to put around her head, "I'll bring you there... you're not ready to journey through the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."  
  
"Okay..." Naki slipped the tiara onto her head, it fitting so it slid down to her eyebrows.  
  
"Are you ready, young Naki?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Well then..." The Time Kai smiled and prepared to cast the spell.  
  
"Good luck, Naki!" Ophillia winked and gave her a thumbs up, with her slender pink fingers. Suddenly Naki disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
Naki appeared on a bleak and dark planet. She looked around and murmured,  
  
"Mama... I'm going to make you proud of me... You wait and see."  
  
She trodded on in a hot spiraling wind that made her eyes hurt. She finally sat down, shielding her eyes from the sandstorm. She stayed there for hours, it seemed, until she felt something coming. She opened her eyes, despite the sand and wind and saw a short shadow coming towards her. It wasn't long before the shadow loomed over her.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what the heel are you doing here?" A childish, snotty voice scoffed.  
  
"I-I'm Naki... and I'm on a mission."  
  
"Too bad! I'VE got this mission. I don't know who the hell you think you are but Freeza assigned ME THIS one to GO AWAY!"  
  
"I'm NOT leaving!" Naki stood up, strong against the wind. The shadow stepped up to her and she could see the boy's face. He had a cold and hard expression frozen onto it and he had black spikey hair.  
  
"I'll MAKE you leave!" He shoved her to intimidate her, but she pushed back. He pushed her again, and she mimicked his moves as if he were in her body doing so. He got really mad and shoved her as hard as she could, but she grabbed his cape and he fell over with her. The two wrestled on the ground, tumbling around, kicking, punching, and biting... and saying words that would make their parent's jaw's drop.  
  
Finally Naki punched the boy in the jaw, a ticket to get him off of her and he tumbled across the ground a few yards away. He sat up, heaving and she sat up to catch her breath as well. They stared at eachother for a long time until she smirked at her and chuckled. She chuckled, giving him a smirk of her own to match his. He got up and dusted himself off and walked over to her. He extended a hand and helped her up.  
  
"I think I like you kid... wanna team up?" He asked, still smirking.  
  
"Sure! What's your name?"  
  
The boy tossed his head, giving him an arrogant look,  
  
"I am the Prince of all Saiyans! But... Prince Vegeta... But I guess you can just call me Vegeta since we'll be partners."  
  
"Really? I'm a Saiyan too!" She smiled.  
  
"Hm. Really." He walked around her, with his arms crossed, "I don't see a tail."  
  
"It's under my robe."  
  
"Oh ok..." He started to lift her robe to see, but she smacked him hard across the face.  
  
"HEY! DON'T LOOK UP MY DRESS YOU PERV!!!" She shouted, snatching her robes back down away from him.  
  
"Heh heh heh..." He snickered mischieviously, skipping back a few paces, rubbing the scratch on his cheek.  
  
"Y'know for little boy, you sure are a hornball." Naki muttered.  
  
"Heh. I'm an adult! I'm a POWERFUL WARRIOR! Don't cross me!" He crossed his arms, looking superior.  
  
"Really? Wow!" Naki's eyes widened excitedly.  
  
"Uh huh." he closed his eyes, adding to the arrogant effect.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Yeah yeah, let's go! We've got to find our poor victom!"  
  
"Okay!!!"  
  
  
  
They trudged onward through the swirling red sands. The black sky loomed overhead as Naki followed him closely, which was a little difficult. He was a bit faster in stride than her. He stopped, turned around and rolled his eyes. He flung the end of his cape at her,  
  
"Hang on girl." He spat the last word out as she grabbed hold.  
  
They finally made it to an oddly shaped castle. They slipped in after bending some bars into the basement. They slunk along quietly around corners until they found a staircase.  
  
"What's the hold up?!" She hissed.  
  
"Shut up. This guy's s'posed to be powerful. True, it's a perfect oppertunity to gain more power... but we have to be careful, otherwise we'll never live to tell the tale."  
  
"You're scared?!" She giggled.  
  
"No! I'm SMART!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
  
  
They snuck up the stairs and into an empty throne room. It was cold, dark and made completely of stone. Naki looked around, a bit nervous.  
  
"Vegeta... No one's here."  
  
"I know. Don't let your guard down." He looked around, only moving his eyes, giving him a professional look.  
  
"O-okay..."  
  
  
  
Suddenly the entire room lit up, every chandileir aflame, letting light bounce off the walls. A large, muscular man entered the room chuckled evilly.  
  
"Ahh... so young Prince Vegeta has come to take over the world... and what's this? A GIRLfriend! HA HA HA!!!"  
  
"Shut up you overgrown iguana!" Little Vegeta snarled.  
  
"Heh! Make me."  
  
"Gladly."  
  
The young Saiyan boy powered up a bit and flew at the huge lizard man. The reptile dodged every punch young Vegeta threw at him, when suddenly he flet a third fist smack him hard across the jaw, sending him flying. He looked up and saw Naki, her arm still in it's follow-through position, standing next to Vegeta.  
  
"What a cheap trick..." The lizard hissed, "Distracting me while your GIRLfriend attacks. Didn't think a Saiyan would stoop that low..."  
  
"Well I didn't tell her to do it!" Vegeta defended, "She did it on her own!!!"  
  
"Heh... no matter... no cheap tricks will save you from your fate. You will die in here today."  
  
"Loser." Naki muttered. Vegeta's sensitive hearing picked it up and he snorted and snickered.  
  
"What are you two LAUGHING at?!?!" The reptile snarled, who didn't have sensitive hearing, "I'll destroy you BOTH and that's NOT a laughing matter!"  
  
The two children laughed harder.  
  
"I'M NOT KIDDING! DON'T MAKE ME EVEN MORE ANGRY TO MAKE YOUR DEATHS EVEN MORE PAINFUL THAN THEY HAVE TO BE!!!"  
  
They rolled on the floor, laughing hysterically, until Vegeta finally sat up and wiped a tear from his eye,  
  
"You pint-sized Godzilla! You can't defeat us Saiyans!"  
  
"You're a lot dumber than you look!" Naki jeered, sitting up, holding her side from laughing so hard. They both snickered again at her comment.  
  
"GGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The lizard man lept at them only to have Vegeta give him a fatal zap-beam with his two fingers. They lizard man fell apart, into a pile of guts and body parts. Vegeta smirked and looked at Naki,  
  
"That's a little trick I just developed. Cool huh!"  
  
"Yeah!" Naki giggled jumping up and down.  
  
"Y'know... even though I did most of the work... we make a pretty good team." Vegeta smiled, though smiling made him look more evil, "How's about we become friend and fight all our missions together from now on!"  
  
"Yeah! That would be SO cool! Only... I'd have to ask my mom first..." Naki cheered and then put a finger to her chin in deep thought.  
  
"Your mother? how'd she survive?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The explosion... Planet Vegeta WAS hit by a huge asteroid about two months ago..."  
  
"Oh... we were away... don't remember where... but we weren't there!"  
  
"Weird..."  
  
  
  
Something gigantic lurked behind them in the shadows, while they talked.  
  
"So where were you while Vegeta was destroyed?" Naki asked.  
  
"I was on my first mission... this is my... ah... third or fourth I think."  
  
"Wow! You've already had three or four missions in two months?! You must be pretty strong!"  
  
Naki gazed at him amazed and impressed.  
  
"Yeah..." Vegeta blushed a little bit, "But they were REALLY only-" He stopped at the scouter on his face went off.  
  
PI PI PI PI PI!!!  
  
  
  
"What's that?" Naki looked around. Vegeta whirled around and saw a gigantic lizard emerged from the shadows. It roared as it stomped towards them  
  
"It's a king-sized newt!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Yeah! It must be mad that we destroyed the littler one!" Naki yelled back and then gasped at the size of the enemy. It's head scraped along the high, high ceiling of the stoney throne room, and had hands that could easily fit ten of each of the two inside of them before squishing them into a pulp. He roared so loud that it made the walla shake and the ground vibrate.  
  
"Well y'know what they say... The bigger they are..." Vegeta smirked and stood in attack stance.  
  
"The more bones they break?" Naki stammered, still oogling at the giant reptile's size, a little nervous.  
  
"Don't be scared, Naki we can take him! Look, he's big and strong but he's as dumb as a rock! It can't even speak let alone out-smart us! All he's done since he got here is just stomp around and mahe that hideous racket from his mouth!"  
  
"Y-yeah! You're right! Let go!" Naki stood in her attack stance which looked a lot like her partner's, only she swayed a bit, shifting her weight from foot to foot.  
  
  
  
The two flew at the King Kong sized lizard, who swatted them away like flies, sending them sailing into the stone walls. They slid down to the floor, and Vegeta looked over to see his friend almost unconscious, and the lizard stomping towards her. He growled and pointed his two fingers at it, stretching his arm, full-length.  
  
Naki shook her head and opened her eyes again, to see a shadow all around her. She looked up to see a humongous foot above her, about to come down upon her. She screamed a high-pitched cry and squeezed her eyes shut, covering her head with her arms and the two purple dots on her head lit up, shining light purple, almost white. She looked up when the creature let out a howl of pain and looked over at Vegeta, who still hand his index and middle finger pointed at the lizard's tail. She rolled out of the way before the foot came down and smashed her. The dots on her forehead were still glowing, and she threw an enormous ki blast at the creature, taking his right arm completely off. Soon after that, the dots dimmed back to a darker purple hue and she fainted.  
  
"Naki!!!" Vegeta yelled and flew towards her, only to have the beast's injured tail smack him and send him hurling into the wall. He slid down to the ground in pain and looked up at the lizard who was now stomping towards him. He managed to smirk, even though his entire face hurt, and kept his left eye squeezed shut as it started to sweel a bit, and blood trickled down over it, coming from a cut above his brow.  
  
"This... doesn't look very good..." He heaved, still smirking.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
Ok! There's what happened during chapter Thirteen! Naki becomes friends with her father's past-self! Isn't that CUUUUTE?! OK... and for those of you who want to know... her mother sensed her daughter in trouble when the dots on Naki's head started going psycho... or to phrase it differently... When Naki thought she was gonna get squooshed... she screamed, which Nanake heard in her mind, through some power that the two dots Naki has on her head. Cool, huh! Well I hope you liked the little father-daughter team twist! And here's part two of the Vacation Special!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nanake Trilogy Vacation Special  
  
  
  
PART TWO  
  
  
  
  
  
(last time... a green grasshopper looking thing was flying at the bus that the author, me, was driving, and is going to attack us.) ...(Oh by the way we're headed for a lake for vacation...)  
  
  
  
  
  
Heidi: (points out the window, kinda of swerving) "GAAAAAAAAHHH! IT'S HEADED STRAIGHT FOR US!!!!"  
  
Vegeta: (Yelling) "WELL QUIT SWERVING WOMAN OTHERWISE YOU'LL DRIVE US INTO THE DITCH!!!"  
  
  
  
(The grasshopper man tries to land on the hood of the bus, but smacks into the window. Heidi slams on the breaks and eveybody piles out of the bus)  
  
Heidi: (sobbing) "Poor little guy... didn't even have a chance!"  
  
Krillin: "LITTLE?! I'd said he's kinda big..."  
  
Chichi: "Talk about bug troubles in the summer... this is the biggest bug I've seen on a windshield yet! Think it's dead?"  
  
Nanake: "DOUBTful..."  
  
Goku: (surprised) "Woah! Hey look everybody! Heidi hit Cell!"  
  
Everybody: "Oooo... Ahhh..."  
  
(Cell peels himself off the window and staggers around.)  
  
Cell: (slurring, dizzy) "Y-you left me at the... BUS rental station..."  
  
Heidi: "Oh yeah... guess I forgot all about you!"  
  
Cell: (shakes his head and snaps out of his drunkeness) "W-WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT ME!??!?"  
  
Ophillia: (crosses her arms) "Well for one thing, nobody likes you."  
  
Nanake: "And you smell."  
  
Vegeta: "And you're ugly."  
  
Krillin: "And stupid."  
  
Gohan: "And gay."  
  
Piccolo: "And feminine looking."  
  
Heidi: "And all you wear is a NUTCAP looking thing and some CRAPPY armor!"  
  
Freeza: "Hey... I wear that too."  
  
Nail: "Yeah... you look pretty gay too, y'know."  
  
Freeza: "I DO NOT! YOU FOOL! I'LL DESTROY YOU!"  
  
(Nail and Freeza fight)  
  
Cell: (bawling) "YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! I'm NEVER gonna talk to YOU again!"  
  
  
  
(Cell flies away bawling)  
  
  
  
Heidi: (sweat drops) "Well... I s'pose we can continue..."  
  
(everybody does an anime-style fall)  
  
  
  
END OF PART TWO!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay... why don't you go and review now? But PLEASE be nice, K??? C-ya next time! 


	15. Adrenaline Rush

Hello!!! I'm back! I'm sorry if the last couple chapters took awhile to get out... with things going on... there may be more times that that happens... so if I don't update for awhile, and you want to a) yell at me for being too occupied with others things, b) want to ask me when it WILL come out, c) threaten to kill me unless I post it soon, or d) do all of the above... email me @ washu_the_scientific_genius@hotmail.com  
  
OK? OK. Here's the next chapter! I have a feeling you won't like it at the end though... *digs out a shield for flying objects* OK! READY! READ!  
  
  
  
  
  
Maturity  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifeteen: Adrenaline Rush  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nanake dashed through the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Krillin close behind. They zoomed to the Temple of the Time Kai and stormed into the Time Kai's chambers.  
  
"TIME KAI! OPHIE! NAKI'S-"  
  
"We've just felt it, Nanake... I was about to send Ophillia here... would you like to go instead?" The Time Kai said, said a little worry in her voice.  
  
"Yes... I'm taking Krillin with me too."  
  
The Time Kai didn't have time to ask questions, coz Nanake snatched two of the tiaras and gave one to Krillin.  
  
"Put it on!" She ordered.  
  
"Aww... this looks girly!"  
  
"KRILLIN!"  
  
"Okay, okay..." he put it on and the Time Kai transported them outside a hideous looking castle. They rushed inside, all the while Nanake was screaming for her daughter.  
  
  
  
Vegeta hazily looked from the dragonish giant to the door where a voice was coming from just as the lizard slapped him hard with his tail, knocking him out. Nanake and Krillin slid into the room, skidding to a stop as they took in the senario.  
  
"Hey! That kid! It kinda looks like Vegeta!" Krillin pointed at the little boy, slumped against the wall. Nanake looked at him and then to her daughter who was unconscious on the other side of the room.  
  
"Naki!" This caught the gigantic reptile's attention and Krillin quickly blinded one of it's eyes with a ki blast. The giant's tail swung at him furiously. Nanake leapt and tumbled to Naki's side as Krillin jumped over the tail and smirked,  
  
"I know how to get rid of THIS problem! NOW!" He formed a Destructo Disc and hurled it at the tail, slicing it completely off.  
  
"Hah HAH!" He cheered, in mid-air, with a wide, toothy smile. The humongous lizard swung it's one arm at Krillin enraged. It felt a sharp pain in it's back and turned to see an angry Nanake standing next to her fallen child.  
  
It stomped over to her and smack her across the room with it's arm, and took one more step forward, crushing little Naki's legs. Nanake opened her eyes and screamed at the sight she saw.  
  
"NAKI-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She ran to her daughters side only to be smacked away again. The reptile stomped it's foot like a spoiled child, once again down upon the unconscious Naki's legs. Nanake wept weakly on the ground and looked up just in time to see his foot come down upon her legs for a thrid time now and screamed in agony.  
  
Krillin watched Nanake completely freak out and his eyes widened as she began to change.  
  
Her eyes flashed a turquoise color and her bangs shot straight up. Soon her hair was a golden yellow color and the ribbons from her buns in her hair, which her barely holding, fluttered upward violently. She was screaming, as if insane.  
  
"Wow! Nanake's a Super Saiyan!" Krillin shouted.  
  
Nanake hurled herself into the gut of the giant lizard, getting him away from Naki, and shot ki blast after ki blast into him. She landed a punch in him thatsent the enormous thing flying into the wall and through it! Krillin looked up at the ceiling as it rumbled. He quickly gathered to two children and flew outside as Nanake persued her prey.  
  
She formed a large ki ball, thrice the size of her and shouted with veins popping out in her eyes.  
  
"DIE BASTARD, FOR ALL THE PAIN YOU'VE CAUSED! DIE AND GO WHERE YOU COULD NEVER BE REVIVED!"  
  
She hurled it at the monster and it was obliterated as it was hit with a sickening SMACK sound. Nanake panted, watching the space where the creature once stood, and the castle crumble slowly and sadly. Krillin's eyes widened.  
  
"Nanake! No! Don't make me forget this! Please! I won't tell anyone!" He almost begged, "I don't want to go back to wondering where you are! I won't even come to visit if that's what you want!"  
  
Nanake just blinked with a blank expression on her face. Then she giggled, curling her fingers gently against the palm of her hand and covering her mouth,  
  
"You're so silly Krillin!"  
  
Krillin flashed a big smile at her,  
  
"Take care, okay?"  
  
"I will." She waved to her friend and watched him round the corner before she entered, almost running into Tetsuo. They stared at eachother blankly for awhile.  
  
"So that man who broke in that night... six years ago... that was Naki's father... Naki told me when she came in..." Nanake jumped at him speaking suddenly, "And he's also your..."  
  
"My... what?"  
  
"Husbund?"  
  
"No... Naki's father yes... but my husbund... no. We've bonded... that's something stronger than what you call marriage... you see... in a bond... you can't... divorce... so to speak..." She looked into his eyes with a hint of sadness, "But I'm TRYING Tetsuo... I'm really TRYING!"  
  
"Trying to what?" He stepped closer to her.  
  
"To forget." She whispered, letting him embrace her softly.  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"... ... ..."  
  
"Nanake?"  
  
"...Please do..."  
  
  
  
The two embraced for what seemed like forever to Naki who was secretly watching them. She didn't know whether to feel sad or happy when she witnessed their first kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
And so begins the Nanake/Tetsuo combo! *puts her shield up and blocks several flying objects* AUGH! No wait! It won't last forever! I promise!!! Just keep reading! Remember the bond and how much Nanake CAN'T stop thinking of Vegeta! THAT, my friends... will create a LOT of havoc in their blooming romance! So... Review and be nice! PLEASE BE NICE! Tetsuo isn't a bad guy you guys... hee hee hee! G'bye bye! 


	16. Limelight

Okay! I'm SECRETLY typing this! (I'm grounded from the comp[uter so my updates may not be as close together for awhile... Don't know when I'm UNgrounded either... the bitch didn't tell me. How do ya like that? Ok! Hope I can finish this in a half hour before I gotta get off!  
  
(You've read Confusion and this whole story so far, right? So then you know me well enough to know that this: "*" means someone's singing.)  
  
  
  
Maturity  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Limelight  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tetsuo, I don't think I can do this..." Nanake shivered in her performance outfit.  
  
"Yes you can Nan', you're only nervous... which you should be... this is your first big gig!" He rubbed up and down sleeveless arms, comfortingly, "I believe with all my heart that you can do this."  
  
She looked at him with her big blue eyes and the guitarist came up behind them and spoke,  
  
"Yo! Nanake! You ready? The crowd's getting restless out there..."  
  
"Yeah... I'm ready." She took a deep breath and walked over to where she had been instructed to stand.  
  
"She looks scared." The guitarist mumbled to Tetsuo.  
  
"She'll be fine, you worry about your own choreography, ok Marty?"  
  
"Yeah fine." Marky, the guitarist walked to his place. Soon the whole band was assembled in their correct places. Nanake's breath quickened as the announcer shouted her name and the curtain rose, meaning she should run a couple steps ahead of the band to her microphone. Kima, her backup singer and keyboard player, winked at her as she straightened her own microphone.  
  
Nanake looked out into the crowd and surprisingly saw a LOT of people. She picked up the microphone shakily and stammered through it,  
  
"H-hello... Thank you for coming here today... I-"  
  
She trailed off and the crowd cheered even louder, cheering her on. She smiled and blushed and said with more courage,  
  
"The first song we're going to perform for you is our very first hit, "Ready for the Good Times." I hope you guys have fun tonight!"  
  
The crowd roared and the music started. Donatelo, slammed his drumsticks against the drums creating the beat and Marty fired up his guitar. Kima smiled as she played her keyboard and Nanake started to sing.  
  
  
  
"*I don't wanna clear the cobwebs from my head  
  
Time will bring them back I bet*"  
  
  
  
She started dancing a little bit while she sang and smiled and waved,  
  
  
  
"*So if you hear me say that I believe in love  
  
Don't make me feel ashamed*"  
  
  
  
She sang with a sassy, and almost teasey look on her face,  
  
  
  
"*I used to sing the saddest songs  
  
And while in the meantime roaches used to climb up my door*"  
  
  
  
She had her back turned to the audience,  
  
  
  
"*Falling back down to the floor*"  
  
  
  
and turned her head quickly, letting the ribbons around her bunsflutter as she smiled at the audience over her bare shoulder.  
  
  
  
"*I used to read survival guides  
  
When my world was full of seven legged cats  
  
But here I am with eight more lives*"  
  
  
  
She pounded the air with her fist cheerily as she sang the last three words and then continued to the refrain.  
  
  
  
"*I'm ready for the good times  
  
I'm ready for the good times...  
  
Ready to get it on...*"  
  
  
  
Krillin watched her on TV and smiled,  
  
"Yeah! Alright Nanake! You're doing great!"  
  
  
  
"*I'm ready for the good times  
  
I'm ready for the good times  
  
Now that I'm not alone*"  
  
  
  
She giggled as she danced a little dramatically, which consisted of strutting up stage, stomping her foot down lightly and strutting backwards a little, stomping lightly again and then repeating until she got to the bridge of the song.  
  
  
  
"*Oh oh oh oh oh  
  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
  
Oh oh oh oh oh-  
  
Ah-  
  
Ah-  
  
Ah-  
  
Ah.  
  
You know it*"  
  
With every sharp "ah," she kind of bopped her hips while moving her arms appropriately to the beat of the drum.  
  
  
  
"*Oh oh oh oh oh  
  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
  
Ah-  
  
Ah-  
  
Ah-  
  
Ah.  
  
You better not  
  
Ignore it*"  
  
  
  
The crowd cheered at her choreography and she smiled almost sheepishly but then shook it off to continue the next verse.  
  
  
  
"*I don't wanna look at fashion magazines  
  
While somone does my nails...  
  
Sitting here watching other people live  
  
Frozen by the fear to fail*"  
  
  
  
Android 18 walked into the room where Krillin was watching Nanake's concert on the TV. She handed him baby Marron and smiled,  
  
"What you watching?"  
  
"A friend I used to know."  
  
"Ah. She's talanted."  
  
"Yeah. She fights too."  
  
"Not as well as me." 18 scoffed and left the room.  
  
"Of course dear." Krillin smiled and bounced Marron on his knee as they watched Nanake dance and sing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"*Coz, everyday there's a war to fight  
  
And if I win or lose never mind  
  
As long as you're my shelter every night*"  
  
  
  
She danced, strutting her cute little strutt and doing a spin when appropriate and smiled brightly, full of energy and enthusiasm.  
  
  
  
"*I used to cry against the wall  
  
But now I've got a shoulder that I can lean on*"  
  
  
  
She looked down at Tetsuo who was smiling at her from the front row and then sang her next line with a smile on her face,  
  
  
  
"*Swear to me you won't be gone*"  
  
  
  
She looked away and bopped her hips from side to side with the beat from the last three words to take her into the finale.  
  
  
  
"*I'm ready for the good times,  
  
I'm ready for the good times  
  
Ready to get it on...*"  
  
  
  
She walked back a little by her band, smiling at them as she sang.  
  
  
  
"*I'm ready for the good times,*"  
  
  
  
She strutted back upstage,  
  
  
  
"*I'm ready for the good times,*"  
  
  
  
And did a quick spin that stopped once her back was turned to the audience and then flicked her head around to look at the audience almost seductively as she sang the last line.  
  
  
  
"*Now that I'm not alone."*  
  
  
  
  
  
The crowd cheered and Tetsuo smiled up at her proudly. She giggled and stole a glance at him before looking back out at the sea of people, she blushed and spoke through the microphone she held,  
  
"Th-thank you... thank you... and I hope you like our next song as much as you did that one! You guys are great! Thank you so much!"  
  
  
  
They cheered even louder and she could only daze out as exhaled with a tired smile on her face, without a trace of stage fright left in her system. She smiled at the feeling blossoming inside of her. The feeling of exceptance.  
  
  
  
After the concert was over, the band joked around with her, giving her hugs and pats on the back, before it was time to go home. Naki ran up to her mother and gave her a jump-hug, giggling. Tetsuo approached, congradulated her, gave Naki a kiss on the forehead, and Nanake a sweet kiss on the lips and they went home.  
  
  
  
Tetsuo fell asleep, but Nanake stayed awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling. She mad a soft smile on her face as she wondered,  
  
"(I wonder... if... Vegeta saw all of that... I hope he didn't... but then... I hop he did...")  
  
Her smile disappeared and she rolled over to her side, facing away from Tetsuo,  
  
"(I gotta stop thinking about him... I'm with Tetsuo now... and Naki needs a father who isn't... well...")  
  
She yawned and said aloud,  
  
"Easier said than done."  
  
It wasn't long after that before she drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
There ya go! Nanake's first gig! Took her long enough, huh! She owed it to tetsuo for all the breaks she never got because of Time Warrior duties. And just so you know... No matter what song she sings... Nanake's vocal voice will ALWAYS be Shakira... I still haven't decided on a voice actor yet... I'll let you know though... when I decide... ok... did this chapter bore you? I bet it did... I'm sorry... the next one will be better... See ya! Review and BE NICE!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nanake Trilogy Vacation Special  
  
  
  
PART THREE  
  
  
  
  
  
(Heidi is driving the bus and everyone is just being silly...)  
  
  
  
Naki: (singing kareoke) "*On the goooood ship. Lollipop...*"  
  
Goten: "Hi everybody! I'm gonna be in part three!!!"  
  
Trunks: "And me too!"  
  
Heidi: "But that doesn't mean that you need to be here now..."  
  
Trunks and Goten: "Awwww... nuts."  
  
Bulma: (looks around at the big group on the bus) "Oh when are we going to get there? You KNOW I can't STAND to be around CROWDS!"  
  
(Heidi, Nanake, and Vegeta roll their eyes)  
  
Goku: "I'm Huuungry!"  
  
Chichi: "You ALWAYS are!"  
  
Gohan: "Me too... I'm hungry!"  
  
Nanake: "I kinda am too."  
  
(Vegeta grunts in agreement)  
  
Heidi: "You Saiyans are NOT having another pit stop for food! We've already HAD TWENTY-ONE!!!"  
  
Goku: "...Only that many?"  
  
Heidi: "GAH! You unintelligent little-"  
  
Bulma: (squealing, excited,) "LOOK! THERE IT IS!!!"  
  
Trunks: "That dump?"  
  
Goten: "It looks kinda crappy to me..."  
  
Vegeta: " What kind of cheep vacation is this?!"  
  
Heidi: "HEY! SHUT UP! THIS IS THE BEST I COULD DO!!!!"  
  
Freeza: "If I was in charge-"  
  
Nanake: "Which you're not."  
  
Freeza: "-Of this vacation, I'd-"  
  
Heidi: "Freezer... we DON'T really care..."  
  
(silence)  
  
Captain Ginyu: "Heidi... may I do you honor by preforming the dance of joy once again!"  
  
Heidi: "Oooo! Yay!"  
  
Saiyans: "NO!"  
  
Heidi: "Well... I'd better turn here and into the driveway... everybody ready?"  
  
Everybody: "YEAH!"  
  
  
  
  
  
END OF PART THREE  
  
  
  
  
  
ok review please... 


	17. It Begins. Adolescence Ends

Okay! This chapter won't be as much of a disappointment to you all because I know how much you HATE song and dance chapters... but you can't just SAY she's taken up singing and not even show you a concert so DON'T FLAME ME! Okay! The rest of the story will go pretty quick and should take you into the third part of the Nanake trilogy in no time... (If I'm not grounded anymore that is...) Well... enough beating around the bush... Here's chapter 17!  
  
  
  
Maturity  
  
  
  
Chapter Seventeen: It Begins. Adolescence Ends  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nanake entered the Temple of the Time Kai and knelt before the Time Kai. Ophillia joined her.  
  
"You called, Time Kai?" They asked in unison.  
  
  
  
"Yes. There is a great disturbance many years ago. A terrible unstoppable being has destroyed several innocent planets, and this deed must be reversed."  
  
"You mean you want us to destroy the evil being?" Ophillia looked up at her.  
  
"No. Just protect the planets. The evil being will be locked up, and his master will be destroyed by another."  
  
"I see... Where is this then?"  
  
"Too many years back to tell you now... and I'm afraid your fight with this being will not be over then. You will aid fighters in the future. Where you will live... possibley the rest of your life, I am not sure yet, so once you have returned from the preliminary mission, collect your daughter and your Tetsuo, Nanake, and come back here. I will give you something to give Tetsuo so he will not be affected by the gravity. We have no time for him to get used to the feeling. Naki, I assume has mastered all of the rapid gravity changes?"  
  
"Yes." Nanake nodded.  
  
"Very well then. There is absolutely no time, even for a Time Warrior, and I must transport you there myself as quickly as possible. This is not like other missions. You won't win so easily after the preliminary mission..."  
  
They both nodded in understanding and then The Time Kai teleprted them into the past. They were in space. They saw a short,wrinkley old creature wearing robes and a cape. Nanake noted that he had the letter "M" on his robes. Next to him was a gigantic, pink gumball looking thing. Nanake could feel something strong coming from him. They looked across frim the odd duo and saw two more. A small purple man with pointy ears, and next to him, an older, dark reddish pink man with pointy ears floated. They both wore earrings and odd clothes. Nanake flew towards them, and Ophillia tried to catch her, but her hand just brushed the back of her bow around her waist.  
  
  
  
The small purple man looked at her coming, he braced himself and glared.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded.  
  
"My name is Nanake. I am a Time Warrior."  
  
"A Time Warrior..." The little man looked up at his older companion and then smiled back at her, "Well then welcome friend, what is your mission here?"  
  
"We're to save planets being destroyed by an unstoppible force. I'm betting that's one of them, am I right?" Nanake glared at the wrinkled old hag thing and the abomidable gumball.  
  
"Yes. The shorter wizard is Bibidi. And next to him is his creation, Majin Buu. They are unstoppible. Leave THEM to us. We have a plan."  
  
"We intend to." Nanake said solomnly. Ophillia soon joined them and then Nanake asked, "Who are you two anyway?"  
  
"I..." The little one said, "am the Supreme Kai."  
  
"SUPREME KAI?!?!" Nanake and Ophillia gawked.  
  
"Yes. And this is Kibito, my partner."  
  
Nanake smiled, and the gumball man squeaked as hot air blew out of the hole in his forehead,  
  
"YOU NO PAY ATTENTION TO BUU! BUU MAD!"  
  
"Oh stuff it you big balloon!" Ophillia threw a ki blast at it and it bounced straight back at them off of it's blubbery stomach.  
  
"Wah!" Ophillia shouted as she dodged her own attack.  
  
Majin Buu started blasting everything around him, barely missing the planets around them.  
  
The Supreme Kai shouted,  
  
"You take care of the planets! We'll take care of Bibidi and Buu!"  
  
"Right!" Nanake and Ophillia shouted back. They zoomed to different planets.  
  
  
  
Nanake pointed at a small purple planet.  
  
"PLANET VEGETA HOMING... SURROUND!"  
  
  
  
Ophillia aimed a palm at a green and pink swirled planet,  
  
"PLANET ZIMPER HOMING! SURROUND!"  
  
  
  
They shielded thirty-seven planets just in time before Buu's tamtrom hit them. They saw a huge flash and shielded their eyes. When they opened them again, all they saw was a floating peice of cloth with an "M" on it.  
  
"What happened?" Nanake asked.  
  
  
  
"We sealed Majin Buu... but lost him. He went to some planet that we'll have to find soon..." Kibito spoke solomnly.  
  
"I've destroyed Bibidi." The Supreme Kai glared into space, "So whether or not we find Majin Buu, it will not matter. No one will be able to release him. Perhaps we should let him remain dormant where ever he is."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nanake and Ophillia returned back to the Time Kai's Temple with those last words echoing in their minds.  
  
"Nanake... Majin Buu WILL be back."  
  
"I agree."  
  
  
  
The left the Temple of the Time Kai and headed straight home to gather their loved ones to leave immediately.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
(enter dramatic music here) Oooooo! Majin Buu! Hee hee hee! Hope this chapter wasn't too much of a disappointment for you! Review and be NICE please! 


	18. Broken Promise

Hey all! Get ready for Chapter 18! Here we go! Bwa ha! guess what! I'm almost satisfied with the amount of stuff on my site so I'll be letting you all look at it soon! (yeah, I know... *unenthusiastic hooray* Heh heh!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Maturity  
  
  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Broken Promise  
  
  
  
  
  
Nanake and Ophillia landed on the window sill outside Tetsuo's condo. Nanake opened it and floated in drearily, followed by Ophillia in the same manner and mood. Naki came rushing in with a smile on her face that quickly disappeared when she saw he mother's face. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out something was up.  
  
  
  
They sat everyone down and told them everything. Naki took everything well, but Tetsuo, as expected, did not.  
  
"But... I have a LIFE here! How do yuo expect me to continue my career... who knows how far in the future! How do you expect to continue YOUR career, Nan?"  
  
"I AM continuing mine. As we speak." Nanake spoke almost dangerously.  
  
"But... what about-"  
  
"Tetsuo. We have no time. Please!" Nanake pleaded with her eyes, more than in her voice.  
  
Tetsuo always gave into her when she looked at him like that... She knew it. He groaned and mumbled,  
  
"Fine. Let's go."  
  
  
  
They made it to the Temple of The Time Kai with no problem. The Time Kai greeted them at the steps.  
  
"Alright. Now that you're all here... I'll fill you in!" Her meek and soft voice spoke quickly with a worried tone in her voice, "Nanake, Ophillia, and you too Naki, have already been entered into the World Martial Arts Tournament. I've made arrangments in the future with the Supreme Kai to find a way to get you three in. Tetsuo... you and Nanake are still known there, I tampered with time just enough to make this so. They're expecting Nanake to sing after the Junior Competition. I trust you have something prepared?"  
  
"Yes." Tetsuo smiled and nodded, glancing at Nanake.  
  
"The Supreme Kai and Kibito are there?" Nanake asked.  
  
"Yes. As well as Babidi. Bibidi's son. His goal is to resurrect Majin Buu. Don't worry... you will not be the ones to destroy him. Though they may need your help. You must NOT tell ANYone of the Supreme Kai's identity unless he reveals it himself, and you must NOT tell anyone of the mission! This is VITAL to the mission's success! Let the Supreme Kai make that move. I'm more worried about you being prepared to meet up with old friends."  
  
"O-old friends? What do you mean, Time Kai?" Nanake riased her eyebrows.  
  
"Your old friends, the Z-Fighters. I'm sure you remember your Vegeta-"  
  
"He doesn't matter anymore. I've put that in the past!" Nanake lied, gritting her teeth.  
  
"Not anymore. You will be fighting along side him against Majin Buu, along with your other friends. I cannot tell you how he will react to seeing you again... But be prepared."  
  
There was a silence and then Ophillia put a hand on her best friend's shoulder.  
  
"It'll be okay, Kawaii. I promise."  
  
"Yes. I know..." She looked sadly down at her daughter, "I'm sorry Naki... I'm going to break your promise... and I won't be able to get out of it with this pendant."  
  
"Promise?" Naki blinked. Nanake knelt down next to her daughter and spoke gently.  
  
"Before you were born, and while I was still with your father... You came into my dreams and told me to run away and never come back, because you knew that he would hurt us if I stayed..." Her voice started to choke with tears. "And I promised you that I would honor yuor wishes. And now..."  
  
"Mother..." Naki looked into her mother's eyes, "I love you. Don't feel sad. It'll be alright!"  
  
"Miss Nanake. I'm very sorry but remember our shortage of time..." The Time Kai spoke hurriedly and nervously.  
  
"Yes... Yes of course..." Nanake stood up and took her daughter, and Tetsuo's hands. Ophillia put her hand on Nanake's shoulder again, and the next thing they knew, they were spiraling through a kaledoscophic world full of color and light.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
PART THREE COMING SOON! Review please and BE NICE!!! Even though these last chapters completely SUCKED!!!!! *bawls* I'm so SORRY! *bawls* Please forgive me!!! 


End file.
